


Don't go where I can't reach you.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, George Kirk, Amanda Grayson, Christopher Pike.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 1/13  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale, Avventura.  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, possibile OOC._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : I fiori annusati da Jim hanno preso alcune importanti caratteristiche da una delle creature già affrontate dai Winchester in Supernatural.  
Alcuni riferimenti, descrizioni ed altro le ho ricavate dal libro "S _tar Trek Academy: Rotta di Collisione_ " di William Shatner.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

 

One

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Space is desease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."  
\- Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy_

 

 

Raggiunsero l'orbita di quel pianeta sconosciuto in meno di tre minuti: secondo i dati era disabitato, a parte qualche forma animale isolata, e l'atmosfera era adatta affinchè potessero scendere senza morire asfissiati, assiderati, carbonizzati e tutti i tipi di morte previsti da un, per nulla felice, dottor McCoy.  
Jim, invece, era letteralmente entusiasta: erano giorni che non succedeva nulla di interessante e cominciava ad annoiarsi.  
"Morirò _di noia_ , se continuiamo a non far nulla!" aveva ribattuto al dottore, sordo alle sue minacce di morte violenta, poi si era dedicato alla missione di convincere un riluttante Spock, ma non era stato poi tanto difficile " _è la nostra missione, no?_ " gli aveva detto, e tanto era bastato per far capitolare i dubbi del vulcaniano-ligio-alle-regole. Bones si era sentito, forse ingiustamente, tradito dal vulcaniano e gli aveva scoccato un'occhiata truce che era stata ricambiata con la solita alzata – irritante! - di sopracciglio.  
Dunque nessuno dell'equipaggio aveva avuto da ridire, a parte Bones ovviamente, che non si arrese di fronte all'ostinazione del Capitano.  
"Non puoi scendere su un pianeta sconosciuto senza scorta di sicurezza, e per giunta disarmato! Dannazione Jim, io sono un dottore non tua madre! Comincia ad essere più responsabile!" gli aveva urlato contro, frustrato perchè quello continuava a fare orecchie da mercante e prontamente smontava ogni protesta o semplicemente la ignorava.  
"Oh andiamo, Bones!" aveva ribattuto l'altro "siamo esploratori, è la _nostra missione_ , ricordi?! E poi i dati hanno mostrato che il pianeta è disabitato! A parte alcune forme animali!"  
"Risparmiati questa solfa per il tuo primo ufficiale!" abbaiò l'altro "Se dovesse succedere qualcosa? Se gli animali si dimostrassero pericolosi e selvaggi, come di certo saranno, come la metterai, _Capitano_?" chiese quello di rimando, incrociando le braccia al petto, l'ultima parola pregna di sarcasmo.  
Jim Kirk si prese un secondo per soppesare la risposta, poi si aprì in un inquietante sorrisetto furbo. Bones si trattenne a stento dal tremare o comunque dal dargli un pugno perchè qualsiasi cosa stesse per succedere, per lui non significava nulla di buono.  
"Ho preso in considerazione la cosa, _Dottore_ " scimmiottò, il sorriso che si allargava a dismisura "e ho deciso che tu verrai con noi." e poi gli aveva voltato le spalle, chiamando a gran voce il nome del primo ufficiale vulcaniano, togliendogli così ogni possibilità di ribattere, e quindi di rifiutare.  
 

  
°*°*

  
La prima cosa che notarono, una volta scesi sul pianeta, fu il clima mite, come se fosse appena arrivata la primavera: c'erano alberi rigogliosi, fiori di ogni tipo e il cielo era azzurro e limpido.  
"Eh? Che ti avevo detto? Ne è valsa la pena, uomo di poca fede!" cinguettò allegro Jim, mentre dava sonore pacche sulla schiena ad un Bones decisamente perplesso.  
"Non essere così precipitoso, idiota" ribattè acido "lo spazio è pericoli e malattia ne-.."  
"..nell'oscurità e nel silenzio, lo so, lo so!" concluse per lui il biondo, seccato dalla sua mancanza di entusiasmo.  
"Si, esatto!" confermò deciso Bones, continuando a trafficare col suo tricorder; Jim si allontanò da lui, per avvicinarsi al signor Spock.  
"Ehi Spock!" lo richiamò, concedendogli uno dei suoi sorrisi solari; quello rispose con un piccolo cenno del capo. Kirk lo potè considerare quasi un sorriso di risposta, ed era già tanto vista la tenacia dell'altro a dimostrarsi più vulcaniano che umano.  
In percentuale Spock si presentava, generalmente, come un essere 70% alieno e 30% umano, ma Jim lo sapeva bene: era tutta apparenza.  
"Capitano." disse, tornando ad esaminare il tricorder e i dati che questo trasmetteva continuamente; Jim sbuffò scocciato.  
"Spock" lo richiamò, irritato "quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi per nome?"  
"Con questa trentasette, Capitano" asserì prontamente l'altro.  
"Pensavo che voi vulcaniani imparaste in fretta." fu la sua risposta seccata.  
"E' senza dubbio così, _Jim_." rispose subito Spock, decidendo di dargli una piccola vittoria "ma ci sono luoghi e tempi per determinate cose e, come la logica suggerisce, una missione non è un luogo nè un tempo consono."  
"Oh andiamo!" grugnì l'altro "Bones mi chiama "idiota" ogni volta che gli passa per la testa!". Spock strinse per un attimo le labbra.  
"Il dottor McCoy è libero di esprimersi _come_ vuole, _quando_ vuole" rispose con un tono vagamente risentito "io preferisco attenermi..." ma s'interruppe, alzando di scatto la testa.  
"Che c'è?" chiese allarmato l'altro, guardandosi attorno in cerca di una possibile minaccia: ma, a parte cespugli con strani fiori violacei e blu elettrico, alberi illuminati placidamente dal sole e loro non c'era proprio nulla che sembrasse pericoloso.  
A parte un Bones selvatico e particolarmente arrabbiato.  
Riportò lo sguardo sull'altro, l'espressione corrucciata in una muta domanda.  
"Credevo di aver sentito..." disse infine l'altro, continuando a fissare il bosco, in direzione dei cespugli carichi di fiori. "Cos'è quest'odore?"  
Anche Kirk annusò l'aria, e i suoi occhi cerulei si spalancarono sorpresi.  
"Hai ragione! E' dolce...Bones! Lo senti?" esclamò, rivolto all'uomo qualche passo più dietro.  
"Cosa?" chiese in risposta, guardandosi attorno allarmato, come aveva fatto lui prima.  
"Quest'odore dolciastro!" e gli indicò lo spazio circostante con un gesto delle mani; Bones annusò l'aria, poi tornò a rivolgersi verso il Capitano, perplesso e diffidente.  
"No, non sento nulla, Jim." e riprese a trafficare, come Spock accanto a lui, col tricorder.  
Che speravano di trovarci, si chiese il capitano mentre si avvicinava a quegli enormi e strani fiori, su quegli aggeggi?  
"Sono davvero bellissimi!" sussurrò, studiando da vicino un fiore dal vivido blu elettrico. C'erano strani ghirigori scuri che decoravano ogni petalo, mentre stelo e calice erano di un verde smeraldo alquanto spento.  
Avevano un'aspetto quasi ipnotico, al punto che Jim non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo inoltre il profumo lì era più intenso, inebriante ed i suoi sensi ne erano invasi, ne sentiva il sapore sulla lingua...aveva voglia di toccarli, annusarli....  
"Jim, NO!" urlò la voce di Bones, troppo lontana perchè potesse vermente distrarlo dall'affondare il naso nel pistillo del fiore blu ed aspirarne a pieni polmoni il profumo. Si sentì strano, leggero e allo stesso tempo nauseato poi si perse in un mondo fluttuante e dolciastro, dove lui non era nessuno ed esistevano solo quegli splendidi fiori e i loro colori gangianti, dove tutto il resto era. inesistente....poi le mani forti di Spock lo allontanarono con violenza dal fiore, riportandolo alla realtà.

 

 

*°*°

 

"Capitano!" la voce di Spock era vicina eppure lontana, quasi come se fosse un'eco che cercava disperatamente di raggiungerlo. "Jim!" urlò ancora e poi il mondo fluttuante di Kirk prese a tremare come se fosse sconvolto da un terribile terremoto finchè non svanì, lasciando posto al volto teso e serio dell'altro.  
"Ehi, mi hai chiamato Jim!" fu la prima cosa che disse, stampandosi sul volto un sorriso che, inconsciamente, sapeva essere stupido. Aveva mal di testa, la bocca impastata e non riusciva a muoversi granchè bene, per il resto non sembrava avesse riportato gravi danni. O no?  
"Dottore!" chiamò Spock, distogliendo un attimo i suoi occhi scuri da quelli chiari del suo capitano. Poco dopo il campo visivo di quest'ultimo venne occupato dal volto furioso di Bones.  
"Vecchio mio!" gli urlò Kirk, cercando di abbracciarlo, ma venne prontamente bloccato dalle mani di Spock che premendo sulle sue spalle, lo costrinsero a mettersi seduto.  
"Vecchio mio, un corno, idiota!" gli urlò arrabbiato il dottore, facendolo sentire come un bambino sorpreso a fare una marachella dalla mamma "Ti avevo detto di non cantar vittoria! Lo spazio è pieno di pericoli!..." ma la sua voce scemò lentamente, mentre l'attenzione di Jim si focalizzava sul viso serio del suo primo ufficiale: era preoccupato per lui. Sospirò.  
" _Ehi_ " avrebbe voluto dirgli " _è tutto okay_ " ma sapeva che si sarebbe soltanto arrabbiato e preoccupato di più. Per pochi istanti non c'erano rumori o suoni, nella mente di Jim esisteva solo il viso di Spock e il suo respiro regolare poi, come se qualcuno avesse fatto scoppiare la bolla con uno spillo, il volume delle cose intorno a lui tornò, aggredendolo da ogni parte e facendolo sussultare lievemente.  
Era come tornare a sentire dopo la momentanea sordità causata dallo scoppio di una bomba.  
"...vai nello spazio, dicevano, sarà divertente..." Bones continuava a borbottare, impegnato a sondare con i suoi strumenti i valori vitali di Jim.  
"Torniamo sull'Enterprise" disse all'improvviso pratico, serio e professionale, attirando subito lo sguardo di Spock. Jim non vi fece caso, troppo preso ad analizzare la strana sensazione che gli aveva chiuso lo stomaco. Fissò di sottecchi Spock e si chiese perchè, in quel momento, sentiva un nodo alla gola.  
 _Cosa cercava di dirgli il suo istinto?_  
"Dottore.."  
"Non ora Spock, parleremo dopo." lo liquidò in fretta, acciuffando Jim prima che potesse sgusciare via, verso i fiori.  
"Spock ad Enterprise, riportateci a bordo" ordinò il vulcaniano, attraverso il suo comunicatore.  
Il paesaggio quieto svanì, lasciando posto al grigio rassicurante della nave.  
Al grigio rassicurante di casa.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock è alla disperata ricerca di un'antidoto che possa salvare Jim e la sua stessa vita....

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, George Kirk, Amanda Grayson, Christopher Pike.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 2/13  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale, Avventura.  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, possibile OOC._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : I fiori annusati da Jim hanno preso alcune importanti caratteristiche da una delle creature già affrontate dai Winchester in Supernatural.  
Alcuni riferimenti, descrizioni ed altro le ho ricavate dal libro "S _tar Trek Academy: Rotta di Collisione_ " di William Shatner.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Don't go where I can't reach you._  
 

 

  
 

 

**Two**

  
  
 

Le seguenti due ore furono un vero tormento, per Jim: Bones l'aveva segregato in infermeria e aveva minacciato di legarlo a letto se avesse anche solo pensato di filarsela.  
"Mi dica la verità, Dottore" aveva detto serio il biondo "quanto mi resta?" e poi era scoppiato a ridere davanti alla faccia furibonda dell'amico. Per quella furbata si era guadagnato una pesante dose di imprecazioni, minacce e strane metafore che solo Dio sapeva da dove le prendesse.  
James Kirk poteva anche divertirsi a prenderlo in giro e a tiranneggiare sulla plancia ma lì, nell'infermeria, _nel suo regno_ , persino essere il capitano non significava nulla.  
Dovevi sottostare alle leggi di Bones e tacere, altrimenti ti ritrovavi legato al letto come un salame, mentre il dottore vagava per l'infermeria come un enorme pipistrello, un sorriso sadico quanto inquietante sul viso, borbottando su diverse malattie davvero orribili... in verità questo era il trattamento che subiva solo il Capitano quando portava Bones al limite della sopportazione.  
" _L'idea di confinarlo su Deltha Vega è sempre più allettante_ " pensò Kirk, mentre il sonno scendeva lentamente, causato dal sedativo che Bones gli aveva iniettato, con tanta soddisfazione.  
Spock, che fin'ora se n'era rimasto in silenzio accanto alla porta, si avvicinò al letto del capitano, un sopracciglio alzato rivolto a quest'ultimo.  
"Cosa?" chiese questo sulla difensiva "è stato necessario, avevo bisogno di un po' di pace! Può essere davvero infantile quando vuole, e non negarlo!" aggiunse in fretta, puntandogli l'indice contro.  
Spock rilasciò un piccolo sospiro, ma non disse nulla: non voleva confermare le parole del dottore ma, nello stesso tempo, non poteva nemmeno negarle.  
Il Capitano poteva risultare veramente testardo e piuttosto infantile quando decideva di esserlo, soprattutto quando si trattava di prendere in giro lui o il dottor McCoy.  
"E poi gli fa bene" continuò questo, osservando attentamente il monitor dove venivano mostrati i valori vitali di Jim "e si sarebbe addormentato comunque, se è come penso io – e ne sono assolutamente certo – ci troviamo in un bel guaio, signor Spock."  
Il vulcaniano focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione sull'uomo, osservando come, nel momento in cui si trattava di pazienti, diventava estremamente professionale e serio, cosa che lui apprezzava profondamente.  
"Dottore vuole per favore spiegarmi di cosa sta parlando?" cercò di usare il tono più controllato e senza alcun tipo di emozione che potesse adottare in quelle circostanze, ma comunque non riuscì a reprimere l'impazienza che trapelava dalle sue parole: non riusciva a tollerare perdite di tempo se si parlava della sicurezza di Jim.  
"E' irritazione quella?" chiese sorpreso l'altro, e Spock riuscì a stento a trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
" _Dottore_ " il tono era più rude di quanto volesse e gelido abbastanza da convincerlo a concentrarsi sull'emergenza che si presentava loro.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo! Le piante, in cui quest'imprudente ha infilato il naso, sono conosciute come " _Jinn_ ". Credevo fossero ormai estinte e se ne hanno davvero poche informazioni." passeggiava avanti ed indietro, le mani sulla bocca, mentre riorganizzava le idee e catalogava le informazioni. Spock poteva quasi sentire il lavorio frenetico della sua mente.  
"All'università ho avuto la fortuna di assistere uno studioso, di ritorno da un viaggio stellare, che portava con sè gli stessi identici fiori che abbiamo visto sul pianeta. Il professore vi ha tenuto una lezione spiegandoci come questi rilascino una tossina in grado di consumare l'ospite fino ad indurlo alla morte. Non avevo mai visto nulla del genere: il corpo rimaneva intatto, signor Spock, perfettamente sano, ma questo inevitabilmente moriva. Attualmente Jim ha nel corpo quelle stesse tossine " e mostrò al primo ufficiale un'ingrandimento di piccole particelle di un vivido blu elettrico "che ne stanno avvelenando il sistema ma non capisco in che modo agiscano sul corpo. Sotto ogni punto di vista, come lei può en vedere, Jim è in perfetta salute!"  
"Perfetta salute... " mormorò pensieroso Spock, studiando attentamente i risultati che il medico gli aveva porto.  
Il veleno veniva rilasciato attraverso le spore che questi rilasciavano nell'aria, ed ecco spiegato l'odore dolciastro, e poi si diffondevano nella vittima con rapidità impressionante portandolo in una sorta di stato comatoso, apparentemente irreversibile, fino alla morte del soggetto.  
"Vede?" aveva detto Bones, mostrandogli una provetta che conteneva un prelievo del sangue del biondo "il veleno è già in circolo, forse è stato facilitato dal diretto contatto tra il pistillo del fiore e il naso di Jim" e aveva scosso la testa, in disappunto.  
Certo, questo spiegava la rapidità con la quale le spore avevano invaso il corpo di Jim, ma non spiegava come mai il capitano sembrasse quasi drogato mentre lo riportavano sulla nave...  
"Il profumo" sussurrò, colto da un'improvvisa illuminazione.  
"Cosa?" Bones si voltò verso di lui mentre trafficava con le flebo che aveva lasciato nel braccio del suo amico.  
"Le spore non erano solo nel pistillo" spiegò in fretta, corrucciando la fronte "o meglio, Dottore, il veleno era già in circolo nel sistema del Capitano quando le spore hanno avuto modo di entrare nel suo corpo. Avrà certamente notato quanto il Capitano sembrasse strano, quasi drogato, durante il nostro soggiorno sul pianeta, così come il suo comportamento inusuale una volta a bordo dell'Enterprise e in infermeria."  
"Il profumo, ma certo!" sbottò l'altro, colpendosi sulla fronte "aveva detto di aver sentito quel profumo e poi si è avvicinato!"  
"Sembrava quasi ipnotizzato." continuò per lui il vulcaniano, mentre la sua anima di scienziato prendeva il posto dell' amico ed amante preoccupato, lasciando crescere in lui un certo senso di eccitazione.  
E poi quest'ultima lasciò posto alla perplessità.  
"Non capisco" ammise, più a se stesso che al dottore nella stanza.  
"Cosa?"  
"Lei ha affermato di non aver avvertito nessun odore particolare, dottor McCoy,"  
"Sì, esatto"  
"mentre sono stato io il primo ad avvertire quello strano odore, eppure non ho trovato nessun fascino irresistibile in quei fiori."  
"Forse è per via della sua natura vulcaniana, signor Spock" commentò Bones, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere un ghigno. Spock però, prese quest'affermazione per vera.  
"In tal caso sono l'unico che può tornare sul pianeta e raccogliere i due fiori."  
"Cosa? Non sappiamo se davvero è immune da quelle.. quelle cose, Spock!" esclamò l'altro, portando le braccia sui fianchi.  
"Se mi permette un'espressione umana, Dottore, direi che in questo caso 'il gioco vale la candela'."  
"Certo, come no! Mi ascolti, Spock: in un momento come questo non possiamo permetterci di perdere anche il Primo Ufficiale..."

"Il signor Sulu sarà perfettamente in grado di tenere la poltrona, Dottore." ribattè prontamente il vulcaniano, già vicino alla porta.  
"Spock" McCoy tentò nuovamente di dissuaderlo ma con poca convinzione "anche Jim, il Capitano, non sarebbe d'accordo."  
"Ovviamente Dottore, ma siccome il Capitano è impossibilitato al comando, secondo il protocollo della Flotta, il Primo Ufficiale, ovvero il sottoscritto, assume il ruolo di Facente Funzione di Capitano e può prendere tutte le misure che ritiene necessario. Inoltre "aggiunse in fretta, costringendo l'altro a tacere "come amico di Jim non ho intenzione di permettergli di rischiare la vita."  
"Oh, d'accordo, faccia come vuole, Comandante!" ed alzò le mani in aria, dichiarando la sua resa. Spock avrebbe sorriso soddisfatto, a quel punto, ma era vulcaniano e si astenne da tale dimostrazione di umanità.  
Aprì la porta, ma prima che fosse fuori si rivolse nuovamente a questo.  
"Dottore" chiese "in quanto tempo si è spento il paziente, all'università?"  
"Il professore" rispose lugubre "è morto in meno di settantadue ore."  
"Grazie" ribattè rigido, poi uscì in corridoio.  
Aveva meno di settantadue ore, a partire da quel momento, per trovare un antidoto al veleno e scoprire come aiutare il suo compagno a risvegliarsi.

 

 

*°*°

 

"Energia."

Mezz'ora dopo era di nuovo sul pianeta: lo scenario era rimasto immutato e le piante erano ancora lì. L'unica cosa mutata era l'intensità del profumo: sembrava che lo circondasse come un invisibile alone, aspettando il moment giusto per assalirlo, convincerlo a cedere e permettergli di penetrare nel suo organismo ancora più a fondo, disintegrando il suo auto-controllo ed ogni scudo mentale costruito con sforzo e tanta meditazione. Il profumo stordiva i sensi e ne poteva sentire il sapore sulla lingua...  
 _'Controllati'_ _-_ si disse - ' _Sei un vulcaniano, la logica domina su qualsiasi cosa'._  
Prese una piccola, cauta, boccata d'aria, inspirando ed espirando con la bocca, poi si avvicinò alle piante, l'udito al massimo, pronto a cogliere qualsiasi rumore sospetto.  
Giunto al fiore che Jim aveva annusato, vi si inginocchiò accanto ed estrasse un piccolo bisturi dalla borsa che aveva portato con sè, per raccogliere campioni da cui partire alla ricerca di un antidoto. Con delicata decisione tagliò lo stelo con accurata precisione ed osservò con estremo interesse il caldo e denso liquido giallognolo che fuoriuscì dall'incisione. Sembrava sangue ma le piante non avevano sangue. Raccolse un campione della sostanza con una provetta.  
Un lamento sommesso, di animale ferito, accarezzò il suo udito fine, ma guardandosi intorno non  ne trovò nessuna traccia.  
Estrasse il comunicatore dalla sua custodia, attaccato alla cintura.  
"Tenente Uhura, quì Spock" ed attese una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare.  
"Uhura, Comandante, che succede?"  
"Voglio una scansione termica nella zona in cui mi trovo in un raggio di dieci metri. Voglio sapere se c'è qualcun altro, animale o persona, oltre me."  
"Sìssignore, attenda"  
Spock attese, lo sguardo che continuava a vagare sulla fitta vegetazione che lo circondava: era sicuro di aver sentito un lamento provenire da una postazone a lui molto vicina...  
"Signore, quì Uhura." la voce del tenente riportò la sua attenzione al comunicatore "secondo la scansione l'unica forma di vita presente in un raggio di dieci metri è lei, signore."  
"D'accordo, chiudo." perplesso ripose il comunicatore al proprio posto e si decise ad eseguire la seconda fase della sua esplorazione: recuperare un campione delle spore dal pistillo del fiore dal vivido colore viola. Per fare ciò aveva portato con sè un utile dispositivo che consisteva in una fialetta alla cui apertura si trovava un ago che funzionava esattamente come il pungiglione di un'ape terrestre.  
Puntò lo strumento sul pistillo e si apprestava ad aspirare le spore, quando qualcosa di appuntito gli ferì l'indice della mano con la quale teneva fermo lo stelo; allontanò la mano dalla pianta, il dito che pulsava per il dolore.  
Si trattenne a stento dall'utilizzare una delle fiorite imprecazioni che molto spesso aveva sentito dire al suo compagno e, onorando la sua metà vulcaniana e compiacendo la sua anima di scienziato, si dedicò ad un'analisi accurata della ferita: un piccolo taglio, probabilmente causato da una spina nascosta, da cui scorreva una piccola ed insignificante quantità di sangue verde.  
All'improvviso una strana sensazione di sonnolenza appesantì le sue palpebre mentre i rumori della natura attorno a lui sfocavano e diminuivano fino a che sparirono del tutto e lui si ritrovò a fluttuare in un mondo fatto di silenzio e pace, dove il profumo era l'aria e l'aria il profumo, dove lui, non esisteva, dove nessuno esisteva.  
Un luogo dove il suo legame mentale con Jim agonizzava...  
' _No_ _'_ disse con uno sforzo incredibile, respirando affannosamente ' _concentrati, Spock, concentrati, combattilo_ _.'_  
Ma era tardi, lo sapeva, il veleno era dentro di lui.  
Il comunicatore legato alla sua cintura trillò, aiutandolo a spezzare l'irrealtà di quel mondo fluttuante e dolciastro, permettendogli di rimettere a fuoco il mondo reale che lo circondava.  
"Spock" lo chiamò sbrigativa la voce di Bones "risalga subito a bordo!"

  
  
*°*°

  
  
Jim era di un pallore innaturale, quasi cadaverico mentre la vita lo abbandonava rapidamente così com'era successo al suo professore tanti anni prima.  
" _Bones a Sala Teletrasporto, Spock è tornato_?"  
" _Sissignore, è nel laboratorio scientifico_."  
" _Chiudo_ _._ " chiuse le comunicazioni e si diresse verso l'uscita.

"Infermiera Chapel, tenga sotto controllo il Capitano, mi avvisi immediatamente se ci sono cambiamenti bruschi. Se siamo fortunati, entro stasera avremo un antidoto." e in cuor suo pregò seriamente che fosse così: non aveva mai perso un paziente e di certo non voleva iniziare il suo personale necrologio medico col nome del suo migliore  amico.

  
*°*°  
 

Spock era nel laboratorio che analizzava e studiava la pianta raccolta durante la sua escursione sul pianeta,cercando di combattere gli effetti del veleno mentre tutt'intorno altri membri dell'equipaggio erano indaffarti a fare ricerche sull'origine delle piante.   
  
L'obiettivo era creare un antidoto che permettese di salvare la vita del capitano e probabilmente anche la sua.   
La porta si aprì e si richiuse.

"Trovato qualcosa?" chiese Bones senza preamboli, prendendo tra le mani il flacone di veleno estratto dal fiore.  
"Nulla, queste piante sono estremamente affascinanti, così come il loro organismo e il modo in cui interagiscono con un singolo individuo."  
"Sono un dottore Spock, non un botanico, diamine! Mi dia qualcosa di più concreto della sua struggente ammirazione per questi maledetti cosi!" rispose infastidito il dottore, fissandolo con cipiglio severo.  
"Quello che intendo dire, dottor McCoy, in breve, è che la composizione del veleno è alquanto illogica e non segue uno schema di base fisso. Ho confrontato le analisi del sangue del Capitano con le mie e ho riscontrato che essa cambia a seconda dell'individuo che la ospita."  
Bones aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
" Le sue analisi del sangue?" citò "vuol dire che lei è– dannazione!" esclamò quando tradusse l'occhiata eloquente dell'altro.  
"Non dovresti essere quì, tu, incosciente dalle orecchie a punta!" sbottò allora, arrabbiato "Dovresti essere–"  
"In infermeria, a letto?" suggerì Spock, alzando un sopracciglio; Bones annuì.  
Il vulcaniano sospirò esasperato, come se questo avesse detto una cosa al limite della stupidità o come se avesse a che fare con un bambino alquanto cocciuto.  
Il dottore si costrinse a non sentirsi offeso.  
"Sarebbe altamente illogico, da parte mia, restarmene a letto invece di contribuire al ritrovamento di un antidoto che possa aiutare il Capitano." replicò con la massima serietà, e svilì ogni tentativo di protesta con un blando gesto della mano.  
"Dottore può notare benissimo da lei che sono ancora in grado di reggermi in piedi: questo implica che il veleno agisce molto più lentamente su di me, o meglio, sulla mia parte vulcaniana, come lei stesso ha suggerito appena due ore fa, che su voi umani."  
"Sta suggerendo di provare a creare un distillato partendo dal suo sangue verde?"  
"Sto suggerendo che questo potrebbe essere un logico punto di partenza." detto questo tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio operato.  
Bones studiò la figura di quell'insopportabile saputello per pochi istati prima di tornare ad analizzare e studiare il contenuto della provetta.  
  
 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi aveva preso il suo posto nella mente dell'altro?

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 3/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn)  
 **Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

Three  
  
 

 

  
  
 

 

Il crepuscolo tingeva il cielo dei suoi colori mentre Jim sfrecciava fra le strade deserte dell'Iowa in sella alla sua moto. Il vento gli accarezzava i capelli e gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi, il viso era intorpidito e la giacca di pelle a stento lo proteggeva dal freddo, eppure Jim non sentiva nulla, solo l'estasi del volare sulla strada e sentirsi libero come non lo era mai stato.  
La sua vita non era perfetta ma prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe cambiato. Non credeva negli scenari senza via d'uscita, nei vicoli ciechi che non riserbassero sorprese; qualcosa che aveva imparato da suo padre, considerato dalla maggior parte dei ragazzi all'Accademia come un vero e proprio eroe.  
Per Jim lo era sicuramente e un giorno sarebbe diventato un Capitano di una nave stellare, sarebbe stato alla sua altezza.

Il comunicatore trillò dalla tasca della giacca, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri; lo prese stringendo il manubrio più forte per tenersi in equilibrio.  
"Cosa c'è?" rispose rapidamente, senza nemmeno controllare il nome.  
"Jim!" esclamò sua madre, Winona "Dove sei finito? Manchi solo tu all'appello...! Persino Sam è già arrivato." l'emozione che colse nella sua voce fece fare due capriole al suo stomaco. Era una serata importante quella, per la famiglia Kirk. 

Finalmente avrebbero detto addio al cario zio Frank...  
"Sto arrivando, ok? Sono vicino." ed era vero: poteva già vedere la figura della vecchia fattoria dei suoi nonni paterni.  
Parcheggiò accanto alla vecchia auto di suo padre, provando una leggera morsa allo stomaco, poi si diresse dentro l'abitazione.  
Ebbe a malapena il tempo di chiudersi la porta alle spalle che la sua visuale fu interamente occupata dal viso esasperato di suo fratello, Samuel Kirk.  
"Jimmy finalmente sei arrivato! La mamma cominciava a diventare insopportabile!" si lamentò subito, mentre lo abbracciava.  
Jim e Sam erano sempre andati molto d'accordo: si erano sostenuti a vicenda in momenti difficili, avevano sopportato la presenza ingombrante di loro zio, lo avevano aiutato a tenere su la fattoria perchè loro padre non c'era, avevano sostenuto la mamma nei momenti di maggior bisogno. 

Erano sopravvissuti all'adolescenza, loro due, sognando di raggiungere le stelle.

Beh, Jim sognava di raggiungere le stelle, Sam aveva sempre preferito dedicarsi allo studio.  
' _Diventerai Capitano, Jimmy_ ' gli diceva, mentre osservavano le stelle ' _ed io il tuo Ufficiale Scientifico! Papà sarà fiero di noi!_ '  
Gli sorrise con affetto. Non c'era nulla che non avrebbe fatto per la sua famiglia.  
"Sam Kirk, guarda che ti ho sentito!" urlò dal salotto la madre, facendoli ridere.  
"Andiamo ragazzi non statevene lì davanti alla porta come due pezzi di legno, venite a tavola!" il viso felice e luminoso di sua madre, circondato dai lunghi capelli biondi, fece capolino dalla porta alle loro spalle. Sorrideva in un modo che Jim raramente le aveva visto fare.  
Jim la raggiunse per poi stringerla fra le braccia, e le stampò un bacio fra i capelli che profumavano di tutti i giorni felici che avevano vissuto.  
"Jimmy!" esclamò lei, arrossendo, mentre gli scompigliava i capelli come quando aveva otto anni "Sono contenta che tu sia a casa, tesoro! Come va all'Accademia?"  
"Oh, una meraviglia! Ho intenzione di provare la Kobayashi Maru, sai?"  
"Ooh, nemmeno io sono riuscito a passarla!" la voce profonda di suo padre, fece scattare le loro teste verso la porta: aveva una camicia di flanella a quadri blu e bianchi, il viso era arrossato dalla fatica e sporco di terra, ma sorrideva e così anche i suoi occhi azzurri.  
L'eroe di Jim, da sempre: forte e coraggioso, la sua sola presenza lo faceva sentire al sicuro come nessun altro sarebbe maistato in grado di fare. Se c'era lui, nulla poteva andare male.

Si sorrisero, loro che erano così simili.  
"Papà!" esclamò, facendoglisi incontro, gli occhi che pizzicavano di quelle lacrime che si rifiutava di lasciar uscire. "Finalmente sei tornato!" e poi si abbracciarono, mentre sentivano Winona che singhiozzava fra le braccia di Sam.  
"Suvvia amore" le disse l'uomo, una volta che ebbe sciolto l'abbraccio del minore dei suoi figli "non c'è bisogno di piangere!" e lanciò un'occhiolino a Jim, prima di raggiungere la moglie e cercare di abbracciarla.  
"No!" esclamò quella, riprendendo il controllo di sè e ponendo le mani sui fianchi, indispettita "George Kirk! Guarda come ti sei ridotto! Non sei tornato nemmeno da un giorno! Fila a cambiarti! Anche tu Jim!" disse rivolta al figlio "Poi vi voglio tutti a tavola!" e tornò in cucina, seguita da Sam.  
I due rimasti non ebbero il coraggio di disobbedire e corsero al piano di sopra.  
 

 

*°*°

 

  
"Dottore, venga subito in infermeria" trillò l'intercom, richiamando un agitatissimo Bones in infermeria.  
 

 

"Non capisco, il veleno ha rallentato la sua azione" il dottore aggrottò le sopracciglia, monitornado le ultime analisi effettuate sull'organismo di Jim "Sembra quasi che adesso voglia tenerlo in vita più a lungo possibile, e questo è..."  
"Totalmente illogico." concluse per lui Spock, appena arrivato in infermeria.  
L'altro lo scrutò attentamente, trattenendo un'imprecazione fra i denti: era pallido e sudava, si reggeva a stento in piedi, eèèure si rifiutava di mettersi a letto.  
Magari non erano mai andati molto d'accordo e forse Bones non era poi così bravo ad interpretare il vulcaniano come faceva, invece, Jim eppure guardandolo negli occhi chiunque avrebbe visto la fermezza del suo sguardo.  
' _Determinazione'_ pensò _'ecco cosa lo tiene in piedi.'_  
"Si è finalmente convinto a mettersi a letto, Spock?" gli chiese, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"No, io..." adesso sembrava in difficoltà "...sono venuto ad aggiornarla sugli ultimi risultati che abbiamo ottenuto. E' qualcosa di incredibilmente affascinante, senza dubbio." e si prese un secondo di tempo per rimettere le idee in ordine, il che era un cattivo segno.  
Era difficile pensare quando la sua mente era così affaticata dal veleno che circolava nel suo sangue; difficile concentrarsi quando Jim era ancora disteso a letto e rischiava di morire.  
"Spock venga a sedersi." lo invitò l'altro, ordinando all'infermiera di preparare subito un letto per lui.  
"Non c'è tempo per riposare, Dottore!" esclamò quello irritato, sorprendendoli entrambi. Spock li fissò finchè non fu riuscito a ristabilire il controllo di se stesso.  
"Chiedo scusa" aggiunse poi, nel suo tono da vulcaniano.  
Bones dal canto suo cominciava ad averne abbastanza: era un dottore, Spock era nel suo territorio e non aveva alcun diritto di disobbedire.  
"Spock come Ufficiale Medico di bordo le ordino di mettersi immediatamente a letto. E' chiaro che lei, secondo il mio giudizio, non è in grado di Comandare e, secondo il regolamento, se l'Ufficiale Medico di bordo ritiene il Facente Funzione di Capitano inadatto al Comando ha il sacrosanto diritto di obbligarlo in infermeria e prenderne il posto!" se l'unico metodo per costringerlo a piegarsi era ricorrere alle regole, alle quali era così devoto, beh, Bones le avrebbe usate.  
" _Ora_ " gli intimò, assumendo un'espressione minacciosa, visto che quello continuava ad esitare.  
Spock obbedì, evidentemente non aveva trovato nessun modo logico di ribattere. Si avvicinò all'intercom.  
'Signor Sulu, siccome il dottor McCoy ritiene che io non sia in grado di continuare nel mio ruolo di Facente Funzione di Capitano, affido a lei la poltrona."  
"Sissignore" fu la pronta risposta dell'altro, dopo di che il vulcaniano andò a stendersi sul letto accanto a quello del Capitano.

Bones trattenne a stento un sorrisetto vittorioso.  
"Bene, adesso io torno in laboratorio e mi faccio aggiornare su questi risultati, senza dubbio, affascinanti." annunciò, ripetendo le parole che il vulcaniano aveva usato poco prima "lei rimarrà quì e terrà compagnia al Capitano. Infermiera Chapel è autorizzata ad usare anche i phaser su stordimento e legarlo a letto se provasse a tornare in laboratorio, chiaro?"  
"Sissignore" acconsentì prontamente la donna, mentre Spock si distendeva sul letto accanto a Jim.  
"Benissimo." e poi Bones abbandonò la stanza, l'infermiera tornò nella saletta adiacente e Spock rimase nella penombra ad osservare il viso di Jim.  
" _T'hy'la_ " sussurrò alla sua figura addormentata, ma non ottenne risposta.

Non che se ne aspettasse una, naturalmente.  
Quello che non era riuscito a spiegare al dottor McCoy era che il veleno agiva sì, sul sangue e sugli altri organi ma principalmente coinvolgeva l'area del cervello: inquinava la mente e si occupava di tenerla in un totale stato di inattività, in modo che la vittima non potesse fuggire o difendersi dalla creatura cui appartenevano queste "estensioni".  
Il Djinn era un alieno appartenente ad una razza anticha e che si credeva estinta ormai da anni luce: invece Spock aveva scoperto non solo che questi alieni non erano estinti ma che si nutrivano dall'energia vitale delle persone, catapultandole in un perenne stato di coma in cui essi viveno un'illusione perpetua.  
Facevano in modo, così, di evitare che la vittima si destasse e li uccidesse, visto che fisicamente non erano molto forti, come avevano dimostrato i loro fiori che erano già appassiti.  
Sospirando impercettibilmente, si alzò dal letto, sedendosi invece sulla sedia accanto al letto di Jim. Non c'era molto tempo, presto si sarebbe addormentato anche lui.  
' _Non sei invincibile, Spock_ ' gli aveva detto una volta il suo compagno.  
In senso prettamente logico allora sapeva di non esserlo ma in quel momento quella realtà penetrò ancora più a fondo nella sua mente, stordendolo quasi.  
Non era invincibile, no, la sua armatura vulcaniana aveva crepe che nemmeno con tutta la meditazione del mondo sarebbe mai riuscito a chiudere completamente.  
All'interno di quest'armatura c'era la sua sfera umana che colpiva e colpiva cercando di allargarle. Jim era la medicina: così umano, così emotivo... il legame mentale che avevano stabilito faceva sì che l'Umano dentro l'armatura si placasse, soddisfatto del poter uscire fluendo attraverso il legame per arrivare a Jim.  
Sfiorò delicatezza la sua mano.  
Non era da lui abbandonarsi a questo tipo di sentimentalismo ma non fece nulla per reprimere i sentimenti che in quel momento lo attraversavano da parte a parte: preoccupazione, ansia, rabbia e tanta tristezza perchè nonostante il loro legame fosse sempre presente lo sentiva diventare sempre più debole sotto i colpi di qualsiasi visione il Djinn avesse deciso di mostrare al suo compagno. Il calore che la presenza di Jim riusciva ad infondergli stava svanendo, e al suo posto tornva il freddo della solitudine. Prima del legame sentirsi incompleto gli bastava, anzi, non vi aveva mai fatto caso veramente, era parte di se stesso, come un braccio o il sangue verde che fluiva nelle sue vene. Una volta aveva creduto che, quando sarebbe stato il momento, avrebbe colmato questa mancanza creando un legame con T'Pring, la vulcaniana sua promessa, ma era stato chiaro a tutti, sin dall'inizio, che quell'unione non avrebbe portato a nulla.  
Allontanarsi era stata la soluzione migliore: l'Accademia della Flotta gli era sembrata un'ottima 'via di fuga', per dirla in termini umani.  
Sospirò, risalendo lentamente dalla mano al polso dove avvertì il quieto pulsare che veniva solo da un cuore pulsante. Risalì il braccio, fino a fermarsi sulla spalla e stringergliela leggermente, come tante volte l'altro aveva fatto con lui.  
Un gesto rassicurante ma che in quel momento, sapeva, non l'avrebbe raggiunto.  
Abbandon la spalla per poi passare velocemente il collo; si soffermò sul viso, sia con le dita, che con gli occhi: era pallido, le labbra e le palpebre erano violacee.  
Scacciò dalla mente l'immagine di un Jim morto per salvare l'Enterprise dalla distruzione, e sbuffò dal naso.  
Aveva sognato parecchie volte quel momento che aveva ferito profondamente l'Umano nascosto nell'armatura ed aveva danneggiato la sua armatura. Le uniche due volte che qualcosa di simile era successo, aveva rispettivamente tredici anni e ventisei anni.  
I ragazzi che lo tormentavano per la sua diversità e la morte di sua madre.  
Dispose le dita nel tipico modo vulcaniano di creazione del legame mentale e lo visualizzò nella sua mente: non era più d'oro e d'acciaio. 

Era di un dorato spento e sembrava fragile, quasi sul punto di spezzarsi; nella mente di Jim c'era solo una nebbia fitta che non riusciva a passare, era dura come un muro, impenetrabile.  
Qualunque fosse la menzogna che Jim stava vivendo a causa del Djinn, in quel mondo, la sua presenza non esisteva. Un'incredibile senso di abbandono riempì la sua mente, attraversò l'armatura e colpì l'Umano dentro di lui.  
 _Chi_ aveva preso il suo posto nella mente dell'altro?  
Fu con quella domanda che ancora rimbalzava nella sua mente che il coma lo raggiunse e mentre la sua mente veniva avvolta dalla nebbia, l'ultima cosa di cui fu cosciente era la sua mano che scivolava via dal viso dell'altro e il legame che diventava ferro arrugginito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Diario di bordo, supplemento:**_  
Non ne avevo ancora avviato uno, così mi sembrava giusto farlo.  
Nulla volevo ringraziare chi segue la storia, _Koa_ che mi lascia sempre recensioni accurate e anche a voi altre/i/? che lasciate il vostro commento.   
Non è un capitolo che mi convince troppo, ma ho pensato che se continuavo a cambiare le cose finivo per renderlo ancora meno 'soddisfacente'.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il legame continua a dissolversi, intanto Spock ritrova....

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 4/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

Four  
 

 

  
  
  
 

  
  
  
Jim era ancora seduto a tavola ed osservava ridendo suo fratello e sua madre che battibeccavano sull'aspetto sciupato di quest'ultimo. George scuoteva la testa mentre diceva alla moglie di lasciarlo in pace, e rientrava nei rimproveri dell'altra, indispettita dalla sua mancanza di collaborazione.  
Non era passato così tanto tempo da quando Jim li aveva lasciati per andare all'Accademia, eppure sentiva una strana sensazione, come se alcuni pezzi mancanti nel suo cuore fossero magicamente tornati al loro posto. Non si sentiva più così solo, eppure non era pienamente soddisfatto, mancava ancora qualcosa: la sua famiglia era tutto ma non abbastanza. Sentiva mancanza di Bones? Ci pensò un attimo: certo, Len era diventato un fratello per lui, ma aveva vissuto con lui quasi tutto l'anno e la loro separazione durava poco.

C'era un altro tipo di vuoto, alla bocca dello stomaco, nella sua mente.. .

" _T'hy'la_ " si fermò mentre prendeva uno dei famosi biscotti di sua madre.

Cos'era stato? Guardò Sam che lo osservava incuriosito, un biscotto a mezz'aria.  
"Hai detto qualcosa?" gli chiese, addentando il dolce.  
"No, perchè?" chiese di rimando suo fratello.  
"No, nulla, credevo..." ma non finì la frase nè ce ne fu bisogno perchè suo padre scelse quel momento per annunciare che la sua missione come componente della Flotta era ufficialmente conclusa e che sarebbe stato, per un periodo, in congedo.  
"Questo vuol dire che mi vedrete molto più spesso!" esclamò, soddisfatto mentre Sam fingeva di essere disperato. Tutti ridevano tranne Jim.  
"Scusate vado in bagno" e si alzò, dirigendosi nel bagno accanto camera sua, al piano di sopra. Si guardò allo specchio: era pallido e sudato; gli tremavano le mani. Gli mancava il fiato. Qualcosa grattava nella sua testa, gli stava scavando dentro e gli diceva che mancava qualcosa un tassello a quel quadretto, e ripensò a quello che aveva vissuto pochi attimi prima, rivedendolo come se fosse nella testa di uno sconosciuto.  
Era tutto familiare, i loro volti ma allo stesso tempo non lo era, come se ci fosse una nota stonata che lui, come orecchio poco allenato, non riusciva a cogliere. Stava osservando un'opera le cui musiche erano perfette ma presentavano un errore e lui _non_ sapeva quale.

E poi quella parola sussurrata nel suo orecchio, con quella voce che sembrava chiamare lui, proprio lui e sembrava volergli dire qualcosa d'importante, sembrava volergli dire di non dimenticare, sembrava supplicarlo di tornare.  
" _Già_ " disse al suo riflesso nello specchio " _ma cosa? Dove?_ "  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
"Jim, va tutto bene?" chiese suo padre.  
Andava tutto bene?  
No.  
"Si, va tutto bene, papà." rispose, tirando lo sciaquone ed aprendo la porta per fronteggiare suo padre che lo scrutava pensieroso.  
"Sei sicuro? Sei pallido."  
"Sto bene, davvero, ho avuto solo un giramento di testa, sai ho dormito poco in quest'ultimo periodo" e sorrise, cercando di distrarlo; quando ci fu riuscito potè permettersi di rilasciare un piccolo sospiro di sollievo.  
Scesero al piano di sotto, Jim stava per entrare in cucina quando suo padre gli posò una mano sul braccio.  
"Facciamo due passi, Jimmy" e lui lo seguì, nel giardino sul retro, sotto quelle stelle che lui aveva sempre amato da bambino. Quante notti aveva passato a fissarle, immaginando suo padre su un'imponente nave della Flotta, sognando di diventare come lui? Quante volte si era visto tra quelle stelle, su una sua nave?

Capitano James T. Kirk suonava così terribilmente bene! Avrebbe avuto un medico di bordo, piloti ed ingegneri e magari una bella aliena come primo ufficiale.

Magari un vulcaniano.  
' _Un momento'_ pensò sussultando ' _da dov'è venuto fuori questo pensiero?'_  
"Allora Jim" per l'ennesima volta la voce di suo padre interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri "come va all'Accademia? So che vi fanno lavorare sodo, da quando ci andavo io non è poi cambiata così tanto!" e rise.  
Qualcosa pungolava nella mente di Jim, il suo istinto cercava di dirgli qualcosa ma lui non riusciva a sentire nulla oltre la risata di George. Risuonava nella sua testa e cancellava ogni altro pensiero, non c'era nulla più importsnte del suo eroe, no?  
Il suo centro, il punto di riferimento.  
"Certo che ci fanno sgobbare" ribattè lasciandosi trasportare dal momento "ma io non ho problemi! Vedrai diventerò presto Capitano..." 

" _Jim_."  
"...dell'Enterprise." deglutì.  
' _Chi sei?_ ' pensò, mentre la voce invadeva di nuovo la sua mente.

Nessuno rispose.  
"L'Enterprise? Sei ambizioso, eh? Temo che dovrai salire sul cadavere di Christopher Pike per ottenere _quella_ nave, Jim!"

"Sì, ho sentito dire che il Capitano Pike è molto legato all'Enterprise, ma sono sicuro che un giorno sarà mia."  
"Sono felice di vederti così determinato, figliolo, non ho dubbi che riuscirai ad ottenere quello che vuoi. Mi dispiace di essere stato così poco presente per voi..." abbassò gli occhi, le spalle gli si curvarono sotto il peso di un'autentica tristezza che strinse lo stomaco di Jim.  
"Non hai nulla di cui scusarti papà" ribattè, stringendogli una spalla con fare rassicurante "far parte della Flotta è anche questo. Io lo so, Sammy lo sa, mamma lo sa. E poi, adesso sei quì, no?"  
George sorrise rincuorato, e poi ripresero a chiacchierare, gli occhi rivolti verso le stelle che entrambi amavano tanto.

  
  
*°*°

 

 

Nyota Uhura si avviò a passo lento verso l'infermeria.  
Un'ora e mezzo prima Bones aveva comunicato a tutto l'equipaggio che il Capitano e il Primo Ufficiale erano stati avvelenati durante l'esplorazione del pianeta di classe M, classificato ormai con il come di "Pianeta Djinn", e che Sulu aveva il comando.  
Uhura aveva ascoltato in silenzio e poi era rimasta a fissare lo schermo delle comunicazioni per una buona mezz'ora chiedendosi se fosse il caso di andare in infermeria o rimanere semplicemente lì e cercare di aiutare gli altri in quella situazione ma dopotutto, lei che poteva fare?  
Non poteva aiutare Bones nella sua ricerca ad un antidoto perchè lei era solo una studiosa di xenolinguistica non una scienziata; non poteva aggiornare nessun rapporto senza la presa visione del Capitano, non c'erano comunicazioni da fare, c'era solo da aspettare che Bones e il laboratorio risolvessero la questione.  
Si tolse l'auricolare, e si avvicinò alla poltrona.  
"Signore, chiedo il permesso di ritirarmi nei miei alloggi"  
Sulu la fissò un attimo, soppesando la questione, decidendo se fosse necessaria o meno la sua presenza lì.  
"Può andare. Tenente" disse rivolto ad un giovane dall'altra parte della sala "prende il posto del tenente Uhura."  
"Sissignore"

  
Poco dopo Uhura era nel turbo ascensore, diretta al suo alloggio.

A metà strada cambiò idea e si diresse nella direzione opposta.

 

  
L'infermeria era silenziosa e in penombra. Non c'era nessuno a parte i due occupanti dei letti in fondo e Bones, intento a somministrare loro qualcosa.  
La giovane si avvicinò al dottore, ma lo sguardo era totalmente ipnotizzato dal viso smorto del suo ex-fidanzato: Spock.  
Avevano rotto da molto e tra loro era venuta a crearsi una certa stabile amicizia, se così si poteva definire. Una piccola parte di se stessa aveva sempre saputo che non era la compagna adatta al vulcaniano, e credeva di essersi ormai messa l'anima in pace, eppure adesso, vederlo in quello stato e tutto per aiutare Jim, creava in lei una ferrea morsa allo stomaco che si poteva solo tradurre con _gelosia._  
Era gelosa di quel che Jim rappresentava per Spock, di quello che Jim aveva fatto per lui, cose che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a fare. Era gelosa del loro legame.  
"Ho iniettato loro l'antidoto" disse Bones all'improvviso, come se lei gliel'avesse chiesto, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri così bruscamente da farle girare la testa.  
"Staranno bene?" Nyota scoprì di avere la voce rauca ma non si curò di nasconderlo.  
"Io... non lo so. Inizierò a drenare il sangue man man per ripulirlo, ma non so quanto possa servire, ormai il veleno è già quì." e si sfiorò la fronte.  
"I Djinn agiscono in modo esponenziale sulla mente, lo stato in cui versano è una specie di coma. Io farò del mio meglio ma dopo starà a loro fare il resto." aggiunse, all'espressione perplessa di lei.  
"Sta dicendo, Dottore, che se inconsciamente decidessero di _non tornare_ , rimarrebbero per sempre così?"

"No, sto dicendo che se decidessero di non ritornare, moriranno." asserì cupo il medico, fissando lo sguardo su Jim "Gliel'avevo detto che era pericoloso..."  
Leonard aveva avuto grosse difficoltà a rifarsi una vita dopo il divorzio con sua moglie: aveva iniziato a bere, aveva perso tutti gli amici, lui stesso si era perso. Quello che gli rimaneva era la sua bravura come medico, la soddisfazione di salvare vite ogni giorno... almeno finchè la sua ex-moglie non aveva deciso di rovinargli così tanto la vita da spingersi ad arruolarsi nella Flotta Stellare.  
Se all'inizio aveva odiato ' _la maledetta arpia_ ' per averlo spinto nelle braccia della morte, una volta conosciuto un Jim T. Kirk, aveva capito che quella era stata la scelta migliore fatta dal suo divorzio.  
Jim era diventato il suo migliore amico ed un fratello e adesso era lì, steso su un letto col rischio di perdere la vita. Ancora.  
" _Andiamo amico_ " pensò " _non ho altro sangue di Khan con cui riportarti fra noi_ ".

 

 

*°*°

 

  
Spock stava... _volando_ , letteralmente.  
Fluttuava, come foglia al vento, sulle onde di quel legame mentale che aveva istituito con Jim nel momento in cui si erano resi conto che quello che li univa era qualcosa di più profondo del legame d'amicizia che lo univa a Bones, più stretto del legame fra fratelli, più intimo del legame fra amanti.  
C'era una parola vulcaniana che racchiudeva queste tre definizioni in essa, che rappresentava l'assoluto di due persone.  
 _T'hy'la_ , questa era la parola. Fratello, Amico, Amante. _Tutto._

I vulcaniani istituivano il legame mentale con la persona che sentivano più vicina al cuore, al katra e alla mente. Un legame indissolubile che li collegava sempre, costantemente... ma non era così.  
Le onde del legame lo abbandonarono su una spiaggia deserta, una lastra di ghiaccio in penombra, dove il buio era sovrano. Jim non c'era e così anche il sole, il calore, il legame non c'era. Continuava ad arruginire e presto si sarebbe sgretolato.  
Di nuovo un'incredibile senso di solitudine prese possesso di lui e la sua logica svaniva dinanzi all'immensità del vuoto. Da quando conosceva Jim la solitudine non era più tollerabile e da male fisico diventava male d'anima. Presto o tardi Spock si sarebbe ammalato di qualcosa di più grave di un semplice avvelenamento.  
Chiuse gli occhi e rilasciò un sospiro, cercando di disciplinare la mente ma sembrava che in quel mondo silenzioso la sua armatura si fosse sgretolata ed ora, a comandare, c'era l'Umano Spock che lui tanto aveva cercato di seppellire e soffocare.  
Senza Jim che lo aiutava, era totalmente in balia di se stesso e i pensieri correvano senza che potesse fermarli.

Qual'era il mondo, la vita per la quale stava immolando il loro legame?  
Chi era la figura che avvertiva così presente e luminosa dentro di lui?  
Che fine avrebbe fatto lui, Spock?  
" _Jim_ " provò a chiamarlo ancora e per un attimo qualcosa nella mente di Jim cambiò.  
 _Chi sei?_ Chiese.

Spock si ritrovò a _sperare_ , ma le speranze furono cancellate dal ritorno prepotente, ridondante di quella presenza.  
" _Spock?_ " una voce che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì lo chiamò, e la risposta che aveva preparato nella sua mente si sgretolò come una pietra calpestata da un selaht rabbioso. In un battito di ciglia, il mondo suo e di Jim svanì lasciando spazio ad una piana desertica e calorosa.

Era su Vulcano prima che questo venisse spazzato via, e dinanzi a sè, con il solito sorriso colmo di dolcezza ed amore, c'era sua madre.  
 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il legame si è definitivamente spezzato?  
> Riusciranno mai a ritrovarsi?

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 5/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

 

 

** _Don't go where I can't reach you._ **

 

 

 

 

 

Five   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Amanda strinse la sua mano attorno quella di Spock, e lui si sentì stupidamente a casa: sapeva che quella era tutta un'illusione, la logica gli diceva che quello scenario era impossibile visto che lei era morta, ma una parte di sé  forse quella umana, voleva crederci più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.  
Aveva amato sua madre profondamente, e l'aveva sempre difesa da ogni insulto, così come aveva difeso la sua eredità umana dalle critiche e dalla disapprovazione del consiglio degli Anziani, scegliendo, all'Accademia delle Scienze vulcaniana, la terrestre Flotta Stellare. E poi era anche grazie alla sua parte umana che aveva permesso a James Kirk di entrare così profondamente nella sua vita, e per questo che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno, nemmeno a sua madre, di distrarlo da ciò che doveva fare.  
"Madre" disse, attirando l'attenzione della donna "io non posso restare qui."  
Lei sorrise come aveva sempre fatto con lui, incapace di arrabbiarsi con suo figlio che era, al di là di ogni stupida logica, prezioso ed unico.  
"Mi dispiace" le disse sommessamente, accarezzandole la mano con gentilezza "non ho fatto abbastanza per salvarti."  
Quello era un pensiero che l'aveva assillato dalla sua morte: il non aver fatto abbastanza, non essere stato abbastanza tutto da riuscire a salvarla. Soprattutto da bambino, dinanzi alle offese ed ai maltrattamenti di quelli che erano i suoi coetanei, spesso aveva sentito di non essere né all'altezza degli Umani né a quella dei Vulcaniani.  
Il calore della mano che stringeva divenne sempre più intenso, sempre più piacevole al punto tale che la mente di Spock ne fu totalmente invasa, mentre un'altra mano, invisibile, sradicava dalla sua mente, dal suo cuore, dalla sua coscienza tutto quello che era superfluo e non serviva, tutto quello che non era la realtà tangibile che aveva dinanzi a sé in quel momento; tuttavia nemmeno la volontà invisibile che lo stava purificando potè assorbire o cancellare la sensazione che qualcosa nella sua mente avesse vibrato fino al punto di spezzarsi, lasciando che fosse invaso da un'indicibile senso di definitivo.  
Perdita e tristezza lo invasero così strinse la presa sulla mano di sua madre: la logica gli imponeva di tenere in salvo sua madre, così vera e concreta davanti a lui, piuttosto che lasciarla andare per andare alla ricerca di qualcosa di effimero, un sogno ad occhi aperti che lui non voleva più.  
"Camminiamo, ti va?" gli chiese Amanda, tirandoselo dietro come aveva fatto quando lui era un bambino; il suo corpo si mosse spontaneamente per assecondarne i movimenti.  
Dinanzi a loro si ergeva casa, con il giardino per la meditazione, la sua stanza dove attendevano i suoi progetti e le sue scelte per il futuro.  
Casa sua era quella, non la Terra dove suo padre era ambasciatore.  
La felicità era nella mano che stringeva, non in una vita immaginaria.

 

  
 

*°*°

 

  
  
Bones ed Uhura erano ancora in infermeria, in attesa che il sangue finisse di ripulirsi dall'effetto del veleno.  
Il dottore non era sicuro che quello avrebbe funzionato, anzi probabilmente era inutile ai fini della salvezza di quei due incoscienti ma sperava che il tenere il loro corpo in forma potesse dar loro un po' più di tempo per tornare.  
Rassegnato ad un'infinita attesa sbatteva ritmicamente il piede a terra o si alzava per controllare che tutto procedesse come di dovere, oppure sbuffava e tornava a sedersi e ricominciava a battere il piede per terra; Nyota dal canto suo gironzolava per la stanza, incapace anche solo di fermarsi più di tre secondi in una sola posizione. 

Erano passate più di sei ore da quando i due si erano addormentati ed ancora non avevano dato alcun segno di vita.  
Bones aveva fatto più volte violenza su se stesso, per impedirsi di afferrare Jim per le spalle e scuoterlo così forte da cambiargli i connotati.  
" _Appena si sveglia_ " pensava " _lo prendo a pugni_." e già gustava la sensazione benefica che gli avrebbe procurato dare una lezione a quel poppante troppo cresciuto. Quello scapestrato non lo ascoltava mai, figurarsi! E lui era ancora più stupido perché alla fine si lasciava sempre trasportare dall'entusiasmo e dal carisma dell'altro.  
" _Prima o poi mi farà uccidere_ " o " _Invecchierò precocement_ e" erano pensieri che si alternavano ad articolati piani di vendetta che comprendevano diete con tutte le pietanze di cibo che l'altro odiava, o una settimana intera di segregazione nell'infermeria dove lui si sarebbe divertito ad usarlo come cavia...  
" _Prima dovresti mettere ko il bastardo dalle orecchie a punta_ " gli ricordò una vocina nella sua mente.  
Vero: ultimamente aveva notato la crescita di un certo cameratismo... no, no, di una certa _intimità_ fra i due, cosa che nemmeno quando Spock era fidanzato con Uhura esisteva. Lanciò un'occhiata fugace alla ragazza, sedutasi finalmente su una sedia accanto a lui.  
"Di un po', Uhura" iniziò, cercando di capire come parlare di quella cosa senza ferire i suoi sentimenti.  
" _Certo Leonard, mettiti sempre in situazioni più grandi di te_." si disse sarcasticamente "D _annazione sei un dottore, mica una casalinga disperata!_ "  
"Cosa?"  
"Hai notato che questi due" ed indicò con un cenno del capo verso i due pazienti "sono diventati... beh, si sono avvicinati parecchio, ultimamente?"  
Lei puntò i suoi occhi scuri su di lui, prima di riportarli sul primo ufficiale. Annuì senza aggiungere altro.  
"L'ho capito quando Spock ed io abbiamo chiuso" aggiunse dopo una manciata di secondi, seguendo qualche ragionamento a lui sconosciuto.  
"Capito cosa?" chiese perplesso il dottore.  
Lei fece un sorrisino affettato.  
"Che il solo compagno _logico_ per Spock è Jim."  
"Stai dicendo che questi due..." non sapeva perché ma, messo così, sembrava effettivamente _logico_. Inquietante.  
"Sì, esatto. Ho studiato la cultura vulcaniana all'Accademia, in tutti i loro aspetti. Ovviamente loro due avevano già legato, sin dalla missione con Nero, ma credo che abbiano capito qualcosa dopo l'attacco di Khan."  
Poi si perse in chissà quali ricordi, e il silenzio tornò padrone della stanza.  
La missione con Khan, eh?  
 _"Anche io e Uhura abbiamo contribuito a salvarti" gli aveva detto, ma Jim l'aveva totalmente ignorato, concentrato com'era sul suo primo ufficiale.  
Bones aveva avvertito, in quella occasione, una strana sensazione e prima che ne fosse pienamente cosciente, era uscito dalla stanza, lasciandoli da soli e proibendo a chicchessia di entrare. _  
"Si, hai ragione, adesso che ci penso dopo Khan sono cambiate parecchie cose." aggiunse con lo sguardo di chi aveva appena avuto un'epifania. 

Come aveva fatto ad essere così cieco?  
 _'No Len, l'hai sempre saputo ma hai preferito far finta di nulla.'_

"Mentre mi occupavo di Jim, ho notato che Spock sembrava più rigido del solido, e anche pallido. Mph, il bastardo era solo preoccupato!"  
"Quando l'ho raggiunto..." Uhura esitò un attimo prima di proseguire "...ed è riuscito a sopraffare Khan non la smetteva di colpirlo. Sembrava di rivivere la scena in cui si è avventato su Jim, solo che è stato molto peggio. Mi sono venuti i brividi." e si abbracciò, come se davvero sentisse freddo "L'ho pregato di smetterla ma non mi ascoltava... si è fermato solo quando gli ho detto che ci serviva per salvare Jim. Beh, più che altro si è fermato solo quando ha captato il nome del Capitano. E' stato lì che ho capito che non ero io la persona più importante per lui."  
Tornarono silenziosi, entrambi persi nei loro ricordi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, finché una terza voce riempì il silenzio fra loro, facendoli sobbalzare.  
"Anche io.."  
"Dannazione Scott! Nessuno la ringrazierà per aver fatto venire un infarto ad uno dei migliori ufficiali medici della Flotta!" esclamò Bones, irritato.  
"Chiedo scusa, credevo... oh insomma, come stanno?"  
"Stabili ma sono ancora in coma, se così vogliamo chiamarlo."  
"Capisco." sospirò l'altro, sedendosi accanto alla ragazza "Ho sentito che stavate parlando di come avete capito che questi due... e sapete io l'ho capito quando Jim è morto." si fermò il tempo necessario di grattarsi un sopracciglio, a disagio

"Vedete quando il signor Spock è arrivato, ecco lui mi sembrava veramente disperato, voglio dire hanno avuto questa scena con le mani sul vetro e poi Spock ha pianto. _Ha pianto_ , ripensandoci adesso mi sembra quasi di essermelo sognato."  
Gli altri due lo fissavano con un'espressione di totale sorpresa: un conto era sapere che fossero legati, ma che Spock avesse addirittura pianto...  
"Nemmeno quando sua madre... voglio dire lui le era molto legato." farfugliò Nyota, tornando a fissare il volto del vulcaniano come se si aspettasse una spiegazione logica.  
"Dannazione sento il bisogno di bere qualcosa." borbottò Bones, accasciandosi contro lo schienale, scomodo, della sedia.  
Rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio mentre l'attesa tornava a farsi sentire sempre di più, ed una domanda sola rimbalzava sulle pareti bianche della stanza: cosa stava mostrando loro il veleno da convincerli a non voler tornare?

  
  
 

*°*°*

 

  
  
Jim si svegliò di soprassalto, ricoperto di sudore freddo e brividi che non erano esattamente legati alla temperatura _esterna_.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli bagnati, sbuffando: stava sognando di essere su un'immensa piana rossa, poi aveva alzato lo sguardo al cielo e quando l'aveva riabbassato era seduto su una poltrona di una nave stellare. Poi tutto era cambiato nuovamente e si era ritrovato su una specie di isola dove la notte non era rischiarata né da stelle né dalla luna.  
Si passò la mano sugli occhi, cercando di scacciare l'illogica sensazione di solitudine che gli stava comprimendo il petto, cercando di reprimere la sensazione di freddo che sembrava bagnargli le ossa in continue ondate.  
Qualcosa nella sua mente si era spezzato, ne aveva sentito il rumore: quello di una catena agonizzante che alla fine è costretta a cedere e non riusciva a spiegarsela, tanto meno non riusciva a capire di chi fosse la silhouette sfocata che era al sua fianco in entrambi gli scenari.  
Soprattutto perché non era lì? 

Si guardò attorno quasi si aspettasse di vederla ancora al suo fianco ma era solo, e lui odiava essere solo.  
" _T'hy'la?_ " sussurrò pensando che magari quello fosse il nome della figura , che magari come un incantesimo l'avrebbe richiamata a sé  o avrebbe cancellato il gelo che lo invadeva ma non accadde nulla.  
  
Quando scese in cucina per prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua, vi trovò suo padre, intento a bere un bicchiere di latte.  
Il giovane sorrise quando quello alzò gli occhi verso di lui.  
"Jimmy?" e bastò solo il proprio nome pronunciato dalla sua voce a cancellare ogni cosa dal cuore e dalla mente.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubbi che cominciano a incrinare la perfezione di una finta realtà...

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 6/13  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

 **Six**  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
 

  
  
Jim se ne stava sulla staccionata del giardino, fissando il cielo che si schiariva.

Aveva indosso la sua giacca di pelle poichè le serate primaverili nell'Iowa erano comunque abbastanza fresche da penetrare la semplice maglietta di cotone grigio che portava.  
Il cielo era tinto dei tipici colori tenui dell'alba e anche se Jim ne aveva viste tantissime, _questa_ era la più bella di tutte perchè lui si sentiva dannatamente felice: Sam aveva iniziato il tirocinio all'Accademia di Ricerche Biologiche, che era sempre stato il suo sogno, suo padre avrebbe passato molto più tempo con sua madre e lui presto sarebbe tornato all'Accademia per diventare Capitano, e rendere tutti orgogliosi di lui. Eppure...  
" _Perchè nella mia vita ci dev'essere sempre un 'ma'?_ " si chiese, sospirando mentre si passava stancamente una mano sugli occhi.

Il ' _ma_ ' dipendeva dalle domande senza risposta che si era fatto intorno ai sogni che in quell'ultimo periodo lo svegliavano nel cuore della notte; la cosa strana era che il sogno era sempre lo stesso: la piana di terra rossa, la plancia di una nave e l'isola vuota e fredda. Non seguivano sempre lo stesso ordine a volte si ritrovava in plancia e poi sull'isola e poi nella piana... l'unica costante era quella silohuette sfocata che era sempre accanto a lui e che a volte mormorava qualcosa di indecifrabile, un ronzio continuo che metteva in lui un senso d'urgenza ed agitazione che prima o poi gli avrebbero fatto venire un infarto, tanto i battiti del suo cuore aumentavano a dismisura. Inoltre al risveglio da ogni incubo non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso un'insopportabile sensazione di freddo ed anche se si copriva come meglio poteva questa non spariva, come se fosse dentro di lui e non all'esterno. Era circondato dalla sua famiglia eppure si sentiva solo, come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato una parte fondamentale di se stesso, una memoria senza la quale lui non era nessuno, solo un'ombra senza identità e questo lo spaventava come niente riusciva; aveva così paura di questa dipendenza da qualcosa che lui non ricordava che gli veniva voglia di scappare lontano, prendere la moto e non pensare a nulla, come aveva fatto quella notte.  
E poi... poi c'era quella parola, quella dannatissima piccola parola che era la chiave di tutti i suoi problemi, ma lui non sapeva che porta dovesse aprire.

Doveva essere una qualche parola aliena, magari l'aveva sentita all'Accademia o magari la sua fantasia stava lavorando troppo ed in verità non aveva proprio alcun senso, però ogni volta che echeggiava nella sua mente il senso di freddo s'attenuava un po', qualcosa gli diceva che quello era il suo nome, la chiamata alla quale doveva rispondere, anche se la voce stava diventando sempre più debole, il che aumentava la pressione e il senso d'ansia che gl'impedivano di mangiare o dormire come avrebbe voluto.  
Sbadigliò passandosi ancora una mano sugli occhi, escludendo per un attimo dalla sua vista il paesaggio di un Iowa fatta di contadini che, in quel momento, si stavano risvegliando.  
"Jimmy!" suo padre gli si fece incontro con una tazza di caffè e un piatto straripante di uova e pancetta. Stranamente quando Jim cominciava a sentirsi triste, o solo o aveva freddo la sola presenza di suo padre riusciva a calmarlo, lo faceva sentire protetto. La sua voce cancellava l'eco debole che, nella sua mente, lo richiamava forse ad un'altra vita.  
"Woah, grazie papà!" esclamò infatti, felice, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse affamato; si avventò sul piatto che l'uomo gli stava porgendo, divorando tutto con gusto.  
"Sei rimasto in piedi tutta la notte, Jim?"  
Il ragazzo deglutì quello che stava ancora masticando, prima di rispondere con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Sì, io non mi sono reso conto del tempo che passava."  
"Capisco... Jim" sembrava così serio adesso "se qualcosa di preoccupa non esitare a parlarmene, d'accordo? Non sarò mai padre dell'anno ma sono quì se hai bisogno." e Jim osservò quel viso così segnato dagli anni passati nello spazio eppure bello come il suo, il viso che un giorno avrebbe avuto anche lui e deglutì il groppo alla gola che minacciava di soffocarlo.  
"S-sì, grazie papà" rispose con un filo di voce, accennando ad un piccolo sorriso, prontamente ricambiato.

"Certe cose non cambiano mai, eh?" chiese poi l'uomo, cambiando completamente discorso, osservando il cielo chiaro, dove la Luna ancora cercava di restare visibile ma senza successo.  
"Io, tu, l'Iowa" proseguì senza attendere una risposta "il mondo, la Flotta... solo lo spazio è in continuo cambiamento."  
Il ragazzo si prese qualche attimo per rispondere, riportando lo sguardo sula volta celeste, poi tornò a guardare suo padre. Se non poteva chiedere a lui, a chi avrebbe mai potuto?  
"Papà... ehm, sai per caso che cosa voglia dire ' _t'hy'la_ ' ?"  
Suo padre aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"No, perchè?"  
"Uh, no nulla, credo di averla letta da qualche parte all'Accademia ma non riesco a ricordare cosa significa." e scrollò le spalle, mentre suo padre si riprendeva il piatto ormai vuoto.  
"Non ne ho idea, ma va a cambiarti, oggi ti faccio vedere come lavora un contadino!" e ritornò rapidamente in casa.  
Jim non capiva perchè il suo sguardo si era adombrato nell'esatto momento in cui gli aveva fatto quella domanda, nè seppe spiegarsi perchè non avesse voluto dire a suo padre dove aveva realmente sentito quella parola.  
 

 

***°*°**

 

 

"Stavo pensando" saltò su Uhura all'improvviso, riscuotendo Scott da un sonnellino e Bones dalla lettura di alcuni testi medici "che Spock potrebbe aver creato un legame mentale con Jim!" e li guardò delusa come se avesse appena trovato la soluzione a tutti i problemi della Federazione e loro non riuscissero ad arrivarci.  
"Uh" sussurrò Scott, tanto per darle una risposta, Bones invece rimase impassibile.  
"Non capisco." ammise, infine.  
Uhura sbuffò scocciata.  
"Me ne ha parlato Spock quando eravamo fidanzati." spiegò rapidamente "I vulcaniani hanno un modo tutto particolare di intendere il rapporto e l'intimità fra due persone."  
"E ti pareva" borbottò Bones sottovoce, in modo che solo Scott sentisse. 

Questo dissimulò abilmente una risatina con un colpo di tosse.  
"Beh sapete che i vulcaniani basano la propria filosofia di vita sulla logica, giusto? Non sono molto capaci di esprimere le proprie emozioni – o almeno questo è quello che ho capito io dalla spiegazione di Spock – e dunque creano col proprio t'hy'la, ovvero con il proprio compagno o compagna di vita, un indissolubile, definitivo legame mentale. Si avvertono costantemente, anche se sono lontani, se il legame è forte, sono sempre in contatto. Quando si sfiorano - i vulcaniani hanno delle mani particolarmente sensibili, sapete? - le emozioni dell'uno si riversano nell'altro e viceversa. Diventano una sola persona e, in un certo senso, hanno legami molto più duraturi e profondi dei nostri, legami che noi possiamo solo immaginare. Sono di una complessità... - e si fermò per cercare la parola giusta - ...ecco: di una complessità _affascinante_!"  
"Quindi stai dicendo che..." cominciò Scott, riflettendo.  
"...che Spock e Jim devono aver già instaurato questo tipo di legame..." proseguì Bones.  
"...e quindi è molto probabile che i due si incontrino all'interno delle reciproche fantasie!" concluse Uhura, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia.  
"Esatto! Il veleno agisce sul cervello, vero, ma il legame che i due hanno instaurato è qualcosa su cui nemmeno questo può agire! L'unico modo che hanno per risvegliarsi è trovarsi all'interno della propria mente e riportarsi alla realtà!"  
L'euforia di Bones si spense così com'era venuta.  
"Non so se sarà così facile." commentò cupo "Vedete Spock ha scoperto che ciò con cui abbiamo a che fare non sono semplici piante velenose: i Djinn sono un'antica razza aliena che avrebbe dovuto essere estinta anni luce fa. Hanno delle particolari estensioni del corpo che si mimetizzano con l'ambiente in cui si trovano, per difendersi. Credo che attraverso il veleno creino un canale diretto fra vittima e il loro corpo reale e sospetto anche che l'unico modo per salvarsi la pelle sia quello di uccidere il Djinn stesso."  
"E come?"  
"Trovandolo all'interno dell'illusione stessa."  
"Questo complica le cose, no? Voglio dire se crea legami, potrebbe anche aggredire il 'legame Spock-Kirk' " sottolineò l'ingegnere dell'Enterprise.  
"Non ncecessariamente" gli rispose Uhura "il legame Spock-Kirk non è solo un fatto mentale, come potrebbe essere per i comuni vulcaniani: dobbiamo tenere in conto la parte umana di Spock; la sfera sentimentale non può essere toccata da nessun parassita alieno."  
Bones tornò a sedersi, meditando su quello che Uhura aveva detto: anche se voleva crederci con tutto se stesso, continuava a pensare che non sarebbe stato così semplice.

 

 

***°*°**

 

 

Spock se ne stava seduto nel giardino della meditazione, lo sguardo incollato alla piccola piramide, alta poco più di un mentro, che rappresentava il _Kir'Shara_ , ovvero l'incarnazione degli insegnamenti di Surak che erano il fondamento della cultura vulcaniana.  
Nonostante si trovasse fra le familiari mura di casa, la sua mente continuava ad essere turbata dalla sensazione che avesse dimenticato qualcosa di fondamentale, qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto essere dimenticato e che era, forse per lui, di vitale importanza. Si chiese se questa sensazione fosse da attribuire alle visioni dell'umano che affollavano la sua mente e che gli impedivano di meditare con tranquillità.  
Non riusciva nemmeno ad arrivare al primo livello, quello più semplice: la concentrazione.  
La parola t'hy'la continuava a rimbalzare nella sua mente, e l'immagine del giovane umano sembrava in un certo senso distorta e col passare del tempo sembrava divenire sempre più sfocata ed impossibile da definire, e questo gli conferiva un inquietante senso di urgenza come se la meditazione di Spock fosse per lui di vitale importanza.  
" _No, non la meditazione_ " pensò " _ma quello che hai dimenticato e che è di vitale importanza_ "  
Cosa? Cosa aveva dimenticato? Perchè se era così importante lui, al quale non sfuggiva mai nulla e che era stato abituato sin da bambino a ricordare qualsiasi cosa, l'aveva dimenticato? Qualcuno gliel'aveva fatto dimenticare, e nella mente gli apparve fugacemente il viso di sua madre.  
"Non è logico" si disse fermamente. Sua madre l'aveva sempre incoraggiato e mai e poi mai gli avrebbe mentito o l'avrebbe distratto da qualcosa di veramente importante.  
Anzi lei l'avrebbe aiutato.  
Tornò a concentrarsi, lasciò che tutti i pensieri e i dubbi fossero spazzati via dal placido vento di vulcano, che la sua mente venisse invasa dai deserti ruggine del suo pianeta, osservò i cieli azzurro limpido come gli occhi dell'umano...  
La sua concentrazione s'infranse nuovamente, mentre il suo cuore accellerava senza un valido motivo.  
" _Jim_." mormorò " _T'hy'la_ ". Jim era l'umano delle sue visioni, era il t'hy'la che sentiva di aver perso, ed egli era la chiave per ricordare che cosa avesse dimenticato.  
 _Chi sei?_ Questa era l'ultima domanda che Jim gli aveva rivolto.  
Chi era? Spock il vulcaniano sembrava la risposta errata. Qual'era la risposta esatta? Chi era? Dov'era? Cos'era per Jim?  
E soprattutto: Jim esisteva? O la sua mente era stata infettata da quella cosa che gli umani chiamavano 'immaginazione' e questo ne faceva parte? Poteva davvero esistere una figura così perfetta? Potevano seriamente esistere quegli occhi cerulei che sembravano dirgli ' _io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro_ '? Sembravano guardarlo con amore come se ci tenessero veramente a lui, e facendo apparire gli occhi di sua madre come due freddi pezzi di metallo?  
"Cos'è vero e cos'è falso?" chiese, apparentemente rivolto alla fredda pietra nera. Si guardò intorno, lasciando che il gentile vento di Vulcano gli accarezzasse il viso.  
Un antico dolore gli bloccò il cuore mentre l'eco di un pianeta che veniva distrutto rimbombava nell'aria...

Vulcano aveva una bellezza desertica affascinante... o meglio _aveva_ , poichè non esisteva più. Il respiro gli si mozzò nella gola quando ricordò esattamente che lui aveva assistito alla distruzione del suo pianeta, alla morte di sua madre...  
"Madre!" esclamò quando quella entrò nel giardino.  
"Che succede, Spock?" la donna gli si avvicinò rapidamente, preoccupata.  
Era possibile che fosse davvero _lei_ l'illusione? Non poteva forse sentirne il calore, il profumo, la consistenza? Eppure paragonata al pensiero di Jim sembrava una semplice ombra, un eco di qualcosa che Spock aveva dentro di sè da tempo: rimpianto.  
"Nulla" la rassicurò lui, sorridendole come mai avrebbe fatto se fosse stato tutto reale; ignara lei ricambiò radiosa.  
Spock decise che per il momento avrebbe seguito il corso degli eventi ed avrebbe verificato con i suoi occhi se era nel giusto o meno.  
Una piccola parte di sè sperò di sbagliarsi, l'altra parte di sè, quella di un vulcaniano metà umano legato al suo t'hy'la, sperava vivamente di essere nel giusto.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La consapevolezza arriva, pian piano...

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 7/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

Seven   
  
  


 

 

Le giornate sembravano susseguirsi senza alcun tipo di logica: troppo in fretta e allo stesso tempo troppo lentamente, come se un orologio impazzito lasciasse scorrere via alcune ore e poi si fermasse su altre. La notte passava in un baleno, il giorno no, e Jim sentiva di non riuscire a dormire mai abbastanza a lungo da poter dire di averlo fatto, così come i suoi sogni, che sembravano influenzati da questo, diventavano sempre meno chiari e confusi; qualcosa dentro di lui agonizzava, e lui non sapeva cosa.  
In tutta quella confusione che lo rendeva sempre più taciturno, la presenza di George cominciava a diventare soffocante, tanto che il giovane non vedeva l'ora di ritornare all'Accademia. Sembrava che suo padre avesse l'abitudine di apparire nei momenti in cui lui cercava di pensare e questo lo irritava, anche perchè quando lui appariva la sensazione di stanchezza passava e lui si sentiva di nuovo pieno di energie, poi quando si allontanava tornava a ripiegarsi su se stesso. Si sentiva come un burattino che prendeva vita nelle mani di un burattinaio e moriva senza di esse.  
E lui lo detestava profondamente. Non che suo padre lo facesse apposta, no?  
Una sera aveva trascritto uno dei suoi soliti sogni su un foglio, tanto per essere sicuro di non dimenticarlo.  
"Plancia, isola fredda, piana di Vulcano."  
Solo quando era andato a rileggere aveva notato quel particolare: Vulcano.  
Non ci aveva mai pensato, non aveva mai vagliato inconsciamente o consciamente la possibilità che quella landa rossa e dal cielo terso potesse rappresentare il pianeta natale dei vulcaniani. Che diavolo, lui non era mai stato su Vulcano!  
Perchè avrebbe dovuto vederlo?  
T'hy'la.  
 _Oh_.  
"Papà" gli chiese quella sera stessa, prima del tanto atteso ritorno in Accademaia "tu conosci qualche vulcaniano?"  
"Vulcaniani? No, Jim, perchè?" George lo fissò sconcertato.  
"Com'è possibile? Sei stato un ufficiale della Flotta, sarai stato a contatto con gli ambasciatori di Vulcano, o qualcosa del genere, no?"  
"Oh, giusto, hai ragione! Aaah, perdonami figliolo, non sono più il giovane di una volta." e gli diede una gioviale pacca sulla spalla, poi tutto d'un tratto divenne serissimo "Lascia che ti dica una cosa, Jim: i Vulcaniani sono una razza di alieni subdoli e pericolosi, mi hai capito? Ti entrano nella testa e ti manipolano come un burattino. Promettimi che non avrai mai a che fare con uno di loro, figliolo."  
Sembrava così serio che Kirk non osò ribattere.  
"D'accordo."  
Eppure quella descrizione non combaciava per niente con il _vulcaniano_ a cui apparteneva la silouhette nei suoi sogni.  
"E poi che vuol dire _'non sono più il giovane di una volta'_?" borbottò quando Kirk senior non fu più a portata d'orecchi "Ha solo quarant'anni, non diventi smemorato tutto all'improvviso... soprattutto se sei stato un Ufficiale della Flotta."  
Il suo istinto tornò a farsi sentire e, per la prima volta da parecchio, si sentiva molto più lucido, più sveglio. Era evidente che qualcosa non andasse in suo padre.  
" _O forse_ " si disse " _c'è del marcio in Danimarca."_ , si ripromise di fare più attenzione e di informarsi se all'Accademia ci fosse qualche vulcaniano. Se la chiave pre la risoluzione di tutti i suoi dubbi era un "subdolo vulcaniano manipolatore" beh, lui l'avrebbe trovato.  
Quella notte il suo sogno cambiò: il vulcaniano senza volto troneggiava su una figurina in ombra che ballava mossa dai fili che uscivano dalle mani dell'alieno; quando Jim era riuscito a far luce aveva scoperto che la figurina era lui e che il vulcaniano aveva il volto di suo padre.

 

  
  
*°*°

 

  
  
Spock rimase, per la maggior parte del tempo, nel giardino del Kir'Shara, continuando a meditare sulle sue prossime mosse: ormai era fin troppo chiaro che c'era qualcosa di totalmente illogico nello scorrere del tempo, e nei comportamenti fin troppo espansivi di sua madre, nella totale assenza di suo padre ma soprattutto nella sua presenza su Vulcano, o almeno la sua riproduzione dettagliata, visto e considerato che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi sulla Terra, presso la Flotta Stellare.  
L'illogicità di questi elementi gli aveva così confermato che, qualsiasi cosa fosse, _quello_ non era reale; questo pensiero spezzò la sua concentrazione, destabilizzandolo: questo voleva dire che _lei_ non era reale e che quindi...  
"Spock, la cena è pronta." il viso di Amanda fece capolino da una delle finestre che davano sul giardino. Spock studiò con attenzione il suo viso, chiedendosi da quando era diventato così sentimentale. Represse uno sbuffo di stizza.  
"Si, arrivo madre."  
La cena trascorse in un silenzio quieto, qualcosa al quale Spock era abituato, e sua madre no: quando si ritrovavano tutti e tre al tavolo, era sempre lei ad intavolare una conversazione, cercando di tenerla viva ed arrendendosi solo quando lui e suo padre, Sarek, dichiaravano la totale illogicità dei suoi argomenti.  
"Domani tornerai all'Accademia. Sei emozionato?"  
"Non particolarmente."  
"Oh, certo che no." rise "nemmeno il primissimo giorno hai dimostrato il benchè minimo entusiasmo. A volte mi chiedo se ti faccia bene, reprimerti così tanto.."  
"Non mi reprimo, madre, segue semplicemente il cammino che ho scelto. Lo sai bene, questo, no? Hai sposato mio padre, un vulcaniano, ignorando ogni conseguenza."  
"Si, è vero, e ancora oggi, se tornassi indietro nel tempo, lo rifarei. Amo tuo padre ed amo te, Spock, non dimenticarlo mai." lei sorrise e Spock perse un battito ma rimase in silenzio.  
Qualcosa nel suo petto si agitava e faceva male e sapeva ancor prima di formulare un pensiero cosa fosse: senso di colpa.  
Era stato lui a permettere che Amanda morisse ed adesso stava per dirle nuovamente addio, stava per scegliere nuovamente il cammino più doloroso.  
Quando ritornò in camera, il desiderio di conforto si fece quasi insostenibile e, anche se vanamente, andò alla ricerca mentale di Jim: era come correre in un lungo corridoio nero, senza porta nè finestre, con l'unico scopo di arrivare alla fine di quel labirinto; solo che non c'erano vie d'uscita solo un muro di mattoni al quale Spock si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, colpendolo con i pugni e cercando di passarlo con le grida. Avvertiva il suo calore, la sua presenza dietro il muro e non poteva raggiungerla ed intanto fredde mani lo afferravano per le spalle e cercavano di tirarlo via, lontano da Jim e dalla sua vera vita, quella che entrambi condividevano, quella che avevano scleto passo dopo passo, passando attraverso mille difficoltà.  
Pensò alla sua versione del futuro e per la prima volta comprese in pieno il significato di quello sguardo perennemente addolorato che l'altro aveva.

  
  
  
*°*°  
  
  
L'Accademia era sempre la stessa: un'incredibile distesa di divise rosso scuro, grigio e bianco ed i rispettivi proprietari che si muovevano per l'Archer Hall come migliaia di formiche indaffarate.  
Jim sorrise a quello scenario familiare, sentendosi un po' meno sperduto, meno confuso. _Quella_ era casa molto più di quanto non lo fosse quella in Iowa.  
"Quanti ricordi.." sussurrò emozionata la voce di suo padre, riportandolo al presente caotico di studenti che salutavano i genitori, rincorrevano gli amici per raccontarsi le ultime novità accadute durante la breve pausa delle attività. Jim si voltò a fissarlo: il sole illuminava la sua figura, gli occhi erano cerulei e cangianti, sembrava uno di quegli eroi che tanto lo avevano accompagnato durante l'infanzia.  
"Andiamo papà, non mi diventerai un sentimentale, adesso?!" lo riprese, scherzando, anche se aveva un nodo alla gola che non riusciva a spiegarsi; poteva solo dissimularlo e fare finta di nulla.  
"Mph, un giorno capirai...." ma Jim non seppe cosa avrebbe capito un giorno perchè il presente cominciò a tremare finchè la sua visuale non fu completamente abbagliata da una strana luce bianca. Qualcuno lo stava chiamando.  
" _Jim! Andiamo amico adesso ti devi svegliare!_ " la forma indistinta di un viso offuscò la sua visuale ma era tutto troppo sfocato perchè lui riuscisse a metterlo a fuoco o a capirci qualcosa. Per quella che gli parve un'infinità di tempo il presente raggiante dell'Accademia si alternava alla visione sfocata di quell'uomo e della sua voce che sembrava chiamarlo da lontano, come in uno dei suoi nuovi sogni in cui il vulcaniano continuava semplicemente a rimanere immobile al centro del... _vuoto_ , e ripeteva soltanto il suo nome. E poi c'era la dannata urgenza nel loro tono di voce, la preoccupazione totalmente rivolta a lui, come se fosse in qualche pericolo mortale che non riusciva a cogliere...  
"Jim!" la voce tonante di suo padre sembrò essere l'interruttore che spense quell'altalenante cambiamento di scenario, e solo quando avvertì l'odore di erba tagliata che il ragazzo si rese conto di essere a terra, totalmente scosso da brividi di freddo.  
"Ragazzino stai bene? Riesci ad alzarti?" Jim spalancò gli occhi al suono di _quella_ voce, guardandosi intorno freneticamente finchè non si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi nocciola del suo migliore amico.  
"Bones!" accennò un sorriso "accidenti, solo la tua bellezza può riportare alla vita un moribondo!"  
Quello alzò gli occhi, sbuffando seccato.  
"Non dire idiozie, non sei moribondo, hai avuto solo un calo di pressione!" e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, con cautela.  
"Un calo di pressione?" chiese incerto, lanciando un'occhiata al volto pallido di suo padre.  
"Sì, anche se non saprei a cosa sia dovuto."  
"Ultimamente ha mangiato poco e dormito male" confessò Kirk senior, lanciando un'occhiata eloquente – che Jim non riuscì a capire – al giovane medico.  
"Ah, capisco, allora nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Riesci a reggerti sulle gambe?"  
"S-sì, credo di si." ritrovare un senso di equilibrio fu un vero e proprio sollievo "grazie".  
"Sono quì per salvarti il culo, _amico._ "  
"Già, come sempre." il sorriso si congelò sulle labbra di Kirk mentre ripensava a quello che aveva visto negli ultimi secondi, e la consapevolezza gli scivolava dentro pesante come un masso. Sapeva chi era l'uomo preoccupato che non era riuscito a mettere a fuoco: Bones.  
Non quello che gli era di fronte, ma il _un altro_ Bones.  
" _Non è stato un calo di pressione_ " ragionò " _Non è possibile, stavo benissimo! Bones... questo non è Len, non mi rifilerebbe mai una stronzata simile._ "  
All'improvviso nemmeno l'Accademia sembrava più un posto sicuro ma solo un vespaio di volti sconosciuti e potenziali pericoli, dove lui, Jim, era la vittima ignara, l'agnello sacrificale.  
" _Forse mi hanno asportato la mente, forse sto sognando..._ " non volle indagare a fondo su ciò che questo implicava: la sua famiglia non era riunita, suo padre non era mai tornato, Sam faceva ancora una vita penosa....  
" _Dove sono io?_ " si chiese con disperazione e come se la risposta gli fosse stata suggerita, un ufficiale alle sue spalle salutò un allegro Christopher Pike, che in quel giorno avrebbe inaugurato la nave stellare _USS_ _Enterprise_.  
  
 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dov'è il nostro punto di congiunzione? Il mondo che condividiamo, io e te, il nostro regno?  
> "L'Enterprise" sussurrò.

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 8/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

Eight   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Spock era appena giunto nei suoi alloggi all'Accademia quando la vista venne meno.  
Stava fluttuando di nuovo - come quando aveva trovato sua madre dinanzi a sè, nel deserto vulcaniano – e c'era una certa pace in quel vuoto in cui si trovava.  
" _Spock"_ una voce femminile risuonò nell'aria, chiaramente preoccupata " _per favore non permettere al Djinn..._ "  
 _Nyota?_ pensò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre il vuoto cominciava a svanire così rapidamente da regalargli un violento capogiro.  
Nel bianco assoluto della sua mente si era come aperto uno squarcio: al di là di esso c'era la forma indistinta di Uhura che continuava a chiamare il suo nome. 

All'improvviso Spock ricordò chiaramente ogni cosa: il Djinn, Jim avvelenato, l'antidoto, il dottor McCoy e lui che sveniva...  
Capì dunque che la sua forma _reale_ stava morendo e questo voleva dire che, di logica, più la loro presa sulla vita diventava debole, più la bugia in cui erano intrappolati diventava forte e più diventava difficile uscirne.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi era inginocchiato sul pavimento, un'unica gocciolina di sudore freddo che gli colava lungo la guancia: passò il dorso della mano su questa, asciugandola, mentre inspirava ed espirava un paio di volte cercando di quietare il battito cardiaco; la testa pulsava dolorosamente quindi, una volta che si fu calmato, si accomodò per terra ed iniziò a meditare.  
Jim doveva essere giunto all'Accademia, molto probabilmente doveva già essersi reso conto cosa stava accadendo, e con molta probabilità doveva essere giunto alla sua stessa conclusione: in quell'universo parallelo, in cui erano separati in due differenti "scenari", per loro che condividevano il legame mentale che nemmeno il veleno o il Djinn in persona potevano intaccare, ci doveva essere per forza un punto di congiunzione, qualcosa che li accomunasse e permettesse ai due scenari di fondersi.  
Se si fossero ritrovati, uscire da quella falsa sarebbe stato molto più facile.  
Spock sapeva anche qual'era il punto di congiunzione perchè conosceva perfettamente il suo compagno: se c'era una cosa a cui era profondamente legato, dopo di lui, quella era l'unica donna che Spock avrebbe mai potuto tollerare nel cuore dell'altro.  
" _L'Enterprise_ " mormorò, sciogliendo gradualmente la sua concentrazione, si avviò alla porta e mentre ne varcava la soglia un dubbio lo colse: se Jim non era ancora riuscito a capire la situazione, come l'avrebbe trovato? 

  
 

*°*°

  
  
Jim doveva liberarsi di Bones: se quello che aveva intuito era esatto, allora non poteva fidarsi di lui. Non poteva fidarsi di nessuno, nemmeno di suo padre.  
Aveva un obiettivo: trovare il vulcaniano.

Anche se aveva parzialmente capito ciò che era successo, anche se sapeva che questo doveva esistere per forza da qualche parte, ancora sentiva che non era reale. C'erano troppi vuoti intorno alla sua persona, l'unica cosa che sapeva essere collegata a lui era la parola "t'hy'la", parola che lui non aveva ancora riconosciuto. E questa dimenticanza gli martellava il cervello incessantemente e lo faceva sentire dannatamente in colpa come se questo potesse arrecargli qualche danno, forse causargli dolore, come se quella fosse un'offesa grave che lui gli stava facendo.  
Nella sua mente, comunque, c'era un solo pensiero fisso: trovare l'Enterprise; non era qualcosa di logico, ma aveva la sensazione che trovare la nave era la cosa giusta da fare. Dopotutto, se aveva visto giusto, quella era la _sua_ nave, chi poteva impedirgli di salirci a bordo?  
Inoltre L'Enterprise, lui e il vulcaniano dovevano avere di certo qualche connessione. All'Accademia era difficile incontrare vulcaniani, di solito se ne stavano nei loro alloggi nel complesso vulcaniano diplomatico...  
"Elissa!" urlò all'improvviso, rivolto ad una ragazza carina dai capelli rossicci e gli occhi verde, il viso lentigginoso ed un sorriso deciso sulle labbra.  
Kirk sorrise: la sua primissima ragazza, la guardiamarina Elissa Corso.  
"Kirk" fece un piccolo cenno della testa, il sorriso che si accentuava vistosamente; Jim sospirò internamente, ricordando che non si erano lasciati nel modo più civile.  
Era una lunga storia di lui che finiva al bar e si ubriacava e poi finiva a letto con un'oroniana niente male e poi Elissa che lo beccava...  
"Ciao" cercò di sorriderle, ma gli venne fuori solo una smorfia "come va?"  
"Va al sodo, per favore, ho parecchio da fare." tagliò corto quella, freddamente.  
"Si, okay, volevo sapere... quand'è che l'Enterprise fa il giro di inaugurazione?"  
La ragazza soppesò la domanda, cercando di intuire le sue intenzioni, poi guardò l'orologio come se avesse deciso che, in fin dei conti, non le importava proprio nulla.  
"Verso le 17" disse semplicemente "adesso se vuoi scusarmi" e si allontanò in fretta, senza salutarla.  
Le 17.00; si guardò l'orologio che aveva al polso: segnava le 16:00.  
"Grandioso, adesso devo solo trovare l'Enterprise!" si disse, entusiasta.  
Purtroppo le cose per James T. Kirk non erano mai semplici come sembravano: doveva arrivare al Molo Spaziale, attraversare i vari livelli della Flotta e poi sperare di arrivare in tempo per cercare la nave con tutta calma.  
" _Okay_ " ragionò, facendo un profondo respiro per calmarsi " _un problema alla volta. Primo: come raggiungere il Molo Spaziale?_ "  
"Jim!" una voce maschile lo richiamò dall'altro lato del campus.  
"Oh no" borbottò a mezzavoce, voltandosi appena in tempo per ritrovarsi davanti uno dei personaggi meno simpatici di tutta l'Accademia: Matthew Caul.  
"Ehi Matt" lo salutò sbrigativo, guardandosi attorno in cerca di una via di fuga: l'ultima cosa che voleva era stare lì a perdere tempo con quel logorroico idiota di Matthew.  
"Ehi bello, il Capo Gianni mi ha chiesto di venirti a cercare."  
"Il Capo Gianni?" Jim aggrottò le sopracciglia "quella donna non riesce a stare lontano da me! Che ho fatto questa volta?"  
Il Capo Gianni era stata loro addestratrice nel primo intenso anno come reclute.  
Jim e Matt avevano fatto parte dello Squadrone d'Oro: allenamento mattutino, regole rigide, combattimento e tutta quella roba lì. All'inizio Jim era un attacca brighe di prima categoria tanto da conquistarsi il "favore" del loro Capo squadra.  
Una volta capito che il suo comportamento non gli sarebbe giovato più di tanto, dopo essere diventato una recluta modello, quella donna aveva cominciato ad attribuirgli ogni tipo di colpa: cadeva una sedia? "E' stato _lui_!" urlava e lo indicava con un'espressione feroce che lo preoccupava un po', come se stesse fronteggiando un dannato Klingoniano.  
"Nulla ma oggi i Guardiamarina si raduneranno al Molo per salutare la partenza inaugurale dell'Enterprise."  
La giornata di Jim s'illuminò e all'improvviso addirittura Matthew Caul non sembrò più così irritante.  
 

*°*°

 

  
"Signor Spock" un ufficiale della Flotta si era presentato agli uffici diplomatici della Flotta, dove Spock era intento in un'interessante discussione sulle tradizioni umane con l'ispettore Gilbert Mallory.  
"Si, signor Finnegan?"  
"Gli Ufficiali di alto grado sono richiesti al Molo Spaziale per salutare la partenza inaugurale dell'USS Enterprise, signore."

"Arrivo immediatamente, grazie."  
"Sissignore" e il giovane si congedò.  
"E' stato interessante parlare con lei, signor Spock"  
"Anche per me, Mallory" detto questo si congedò anche lui, seguendo Finnegan per il corridoio che avrebbe portato alla piattaforma di teletrasporto.  
Come aveva previsto, al viaggio inaugurale dell'Enterprise avrebbero partecipato sia i cadetti che gli Ufficiali, e dunque il suo compito era stato semplicemente quello di attendere pazientemente l'invito ufficiale e l'utilizzo così di un canale diretto e sicuro.  
 _Jim sarà sicuramente lì._  
Un'eccitazione che non avrebbe dovuto provare, gli fece perdere un battito: da quando avevano iniziato il loro viaggio, lui e Jim, non avevano mai passato così tanto tempo lontano.

Sulla nave passavano quasi tutto il tempo libero a stretto contatto: che fossero in plancia, a pranzo o a giocare a scacchi.  
Da quando avevano fatto la connessione mentale poi, non si erano lasciati mai un attimo e in Spock c'era sempre calore. Non ricordava di aver provato tanto vuoto dentro da quando sua madre era morta. Il legame persisteva ma era debole e lui aveva la spiacevole sensazione di essere solo, l'illogica paura della solitudine lo mandava in crisi, lo comprometteva emotivamente e questo non era da lui, non andava bene.  
La notte Jim s'infilava nella sua cabina e quello che facevano era scambiarsi calore e conforto; soprattutto lui ne aveva bisgno visto il sognare continuamente la morte dell'altro. Jim lo raggiungeva con la mente e lo teneva stretto, rassicurandolo che lui era vivo e vegeto. Il suo compagno aveva la delicatezza tale da non infierire e non fare domande, e Spock gliene era così grato... non si era pentito di aver creato quel legame, di aver designato il suo t'hy'la ma doveva ancora scendere completamente a patti con ciò che questo comportava: emozioni che straripavano dal suo lato umano e sommergevano pericolosamente il suo lato vulcaniano.  
" _Sei libero di essere totalmente umano, con me, lo sai, no? T'hy'la_ " gli ripeteva continuamente il suo compagno; Spock lo sapeva benissimo che poteva essere qualsiasi cosa con lui ma aveva... _paura_ delle emozioni, paura di perdercisi senza ritrovare più la via.  
"Teletrasporto attivo, signore"  
"Bene, Energia."  
La sala teletrasporto svanì per una manciata di secondi poi dinanzi a lui, situato in uno dei punti panoramici del luogo, la Lounge 511, si apriva il Molo Spaziale, e lì, quieta nel suo punto d'attracco, riposava l'imponente mole dell'USS Enterprise.  
Se le cose andavano come aveva previsto, presto avrebbero riavuto la loro vita.  
  
  
 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E' lui" pensò col cuore che perdeva un battito "il mio t'hy'la"

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 9/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

Don't go where I can't reach you.

 

 

 

Nine   
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
Il gruppo di guardiamarina scese in uno dei punti panoramici del molo, il Lounge 512 dal quale si poteva ammirare il molo ma soprattutto l'imponente mole dell'USS Enterprise.  
Jim provò un'emozione indescrivibile nel rivedere il profilo dell'unica donna, ne era certo, avrebbe mai potuto amare in vita sua: bellissima, perfetta in ogni cosa, l'Enterprise si lasciava ammirare da tutti, riposando tranquilla nel suo punto d'attracco.  
"Woah, il Capitano Pike comanderà questa nave?" esclamò un ragazzo da qualche parte alle sue spalle.  
Già, il Capitano era Pike, non lui. Una fitta acuta di gelosia gli strinse lo stomaco: no, non gradiva che nessuno, nemmeno Pike si sedesse sulla _sua_ poltrona.  
"Guardate!" sussurrò una ragazza "gli Alti Ufficiali della Flotta sono già arrivati!" tutti sporsero il collo, incuriositi: un piccolo drappello di uomini in uniforme grigio scuro superò il gruppo di giovani in grigio chiaro e rosso parlottando fra loro concitatamente. Evidentemente erano arrivati dalla sala teletrasporto sul Lounge 511, che si trovava a cinquanta metri dal loro.  
"Ma guarda che fac-" ma si bloccò a metà frase quando gli parve di scorgere, in mezzo a quel gruppo, le orecchie a punta tipiche di un vulcaniano. Poteva essere...?  
Prima che muovesse anche solo un passo, diversi carrelli carichi di roba sfrecciarono davanti alle loro figure e quando furono spariti, quelli si erano già allontanati di parecchio.  
"Dannazione" imprecò Kirk, guardandosi attorno per cercare una rapida via di fuga che gli permettesse di raggiungere indisturnato la nave...  
"Guardiamarina sull'attenti! Arriva il Comandante Ferguson!"  
Tutti scattarono sull'attenti all'arrivo del bonario viso di Claus Ferguson, Primo Ufficiale della Excelsior, una delle navi diplomatiche più conosciute della Flotta. Diplomatiche perchè era uscita da più di uno scontro contro i Kingloniani senza aver dovuto sparare un solo colpo. Per Jim erano una manica di codardi che aveva evitato la battaglia facendo favori ai Klingoniani.  
No, la diplomazia per l'impulsivo James T. Kirk era qualcosa di alieno.  
"Guardiamarina, state per assistere al viaggio inaugurale di una delle navi di "nuova generazione" della Flotta, una generazione che ci porterà verso un futuro ancora più prospero e pieno di pace!" annunciò Ferguson, guardandoli ad uno ad uno, in attesa dell' "oooh" di ammirazione che non tardò ad arrivare. L'unico a non unirsi a quel teatrino fu Kirk, troppo preso a studiare un piano per allontanarsi dal gruppo senza farsi vedere.  
Come guardiamarina non avrebbe avuto problemi a passare i livelli di sicurezza della Flotta e forse sarebbe riuscito anche ad imbarcarsi sull'Enterprise. Se il vulcaniano era tra gli Alti Ufficiali e se lo stava cercando, come credeva, allora sarebbe riuscito a salire anche lui sulla nave e allora Jim avrebbe dovuto solo incontrarlo.  
"Forza, adesso in marcia!" ed ordinatamente seguirono Ferguson attraverso il molo, e si fermarono solo quando furono in prossimità della nave: lì, ai suoi piedi, Christopher Pike li attendeva con la divisa color oro del Capitano.  
Accanto a lui c'erano due ragazzi dall'aria eccitata, con la divisa dello stesso colore di Pike, dietro di loro un uomo dall'aria scapestrata in divisa rossa, ed accanto a lui, in divisa blu..  
" _Bones_?" sibilò scioccato Kirk, osservando l'amico.  
"Manca il Primo Ufficiale, vero?" domandò perplesso Matthew.  
"Cosa?" chiesero molte voci.  
Jim invece si chiese se fossero tutti impazziti, perchè lui _lo_ vedeva chiaramente, mentre il sollievo lo invase completamente.  
Il vulcaniano era vestito con la divisa blu uguale a quella di Bones, e se ne stava dritto in piedi, con le mani dietro la schiena. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo ma non poteva attirare l'attenzione altrimenti avrebbe potuto essere allontanato ed allora sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
"Signori" annunciò solenne Pike "come avrete notato il posto da primo Ufficiale è _ancora vacante._ "  
"... _occupato da uno dei nostro Comandanti migliori, il Signor Spock_ "  
Jim sentì la testa vorticare per la confusione mentre ascoltava Pike dire, nello stesso esatto momento, due cose differenti. Era come osservare un programma televisivo da due schermate diverse: in uno c'era quella che doveva essere la "sua parte", nell'altro c'era quello che era la parte di _Spock_.  
Era questo il suo nome. Spock. Qualcosa scattò nella mente Jim per un attimo ebbe la visione delle loro dita che si sfioravano...  
" _E' lui_ " pensò col cuore che perdeva un battito " _il mio t'hy'la_ " eppure anche se era sollevato di averlo finalmente capito, di averlo lì, davanti a sè, ancora sentiva che ancora non erano riuniti, che ciò che aveva sentito chiaramente spezzarsi nella sua testa non era ancora risanato. Anzi, sembrava che il freddo fosse aumentato e rabbrividì anche se non aveva freddo.  
Imprecò fra i denti, mentre cercava di frenare la mente e calmarsi: tutto quello era così maledettamente confuso!  
Poi vide qualcosa che, se possibile, lo lasciò letteralmente a bocca aperta: la loro postazione al molo sembrava essersi _sdoppiata_ senza che lui se ne accorgesse: era come se si trovassero di fronte ad uno specchio, solo che in uno dei riflessi si vedeva chiaramente la figura di Spock, nell'altro no. L'unica cosa che, in quella situazione paradossale, era rimasta unica e sola era l'Enterprise.  
Tutto prese a vorticare nuovamente finchè Jim non ebbe un flash di se stesso che infilava il naso in un fiore dall'acceso blu elettrico mentre Bones urlava qualcosa che lui non capiva, e Spock lo fissava preoccupato e teso...  
Trattenne un'esclamazione, ispirando bruscamente, illuminato: tutto aveva un senso! Adesso ricordava quello che era successo: il pianeta sconosciuto, i fiori dal profumo dolciastro e l'aspetto ipnotico e il loro veleno che gli entrava in circolo, il buio prima di ritrovarsi su quella dannata moto in Iowa, suo padre che era frutto della sua fantasia...  
Nuovamente qualcosa dentro di lui s'incrinò.  
"E' per questo che abbiamo scelto fra gli Ufficiali più onorevoli, di affidare il ruolo di Primo Ufficiale a George Joseph Kirk."  
La sua mente si focalizzò sulle parole di Pike solo quando captò il nome di suo padre.  
Nella _sua_ realtà, quell'uomo aveva appena, nuovamente, preso il posto di Spock.

 

*°*°

  
  
Avevano appena superato il Lounge 511 quando sul 512 apparve un gruppo di eccitati guardiamarina.  
Gli altri ufficiali che si trovavano con Spock non dedicarono ai giovani nemmeno uno sguardo, lui invece gettò una rapida occhiata a quei volti giovani e vi scorse un meravigliato quanto fuori luogo Jim Kirk: persino in quella situazione poteva vedere la sua figura distinguersi da quella delle altre, come se fosse avvolta dalla raggiante luce del sole. Adesso capiva perchè molte donne rimanevano affascinate dal suo sorriso, dai suoi occhi o semplicemente dalla sua persona, adesso capiva perchè anche quando credeva di amare Uhura, Jim era la persona che sentiva più vicina. Nessuno avrebbe potuto mai eguagliare o imitare quell'incredibile aria da destinato al comando, a compiere grandi cose che sembrava avvolgerlo in modo quasi _alieno_.  
Tenne gli occhi fissi su di lui per quanto potè, poi fu distratto dall'insistente voce dell'ufficiale accanto a sè e dovette distogliere lo sguardo, nell'istante stesso in cui lo abbandonava sentì gli occhi del suo compagn0 saettare su di lui ed accompagnarlo finchè alcuni carrelli da trasporto non chiusero ogni collegamento fra loro.  
Spock, comunque, si strinse al petto la sensazione piacevole di calore e di completezza che la sua presenza aveva riacceso in lui. Se tutto fosse andato come previsto, presto avrebbe potuto toccarlo, _realmente_.  
"Signor Spock, sarei onorato di averla come Primo Ufficiale a bordo dell'Enterprise." annunciò solennemente un allegro e più giovane Christopher Pike.  
Spock era stato condotto da uno degli Ufficiali al cospetto del Capitano affinchè questo potesse inglobarlo nell'equipaggio della nave. Ovviamente Spock sapeva benissimo cosa rispondere.  
"Accetto, Capitano, sarà un vero onore." anche se ebbe un attimo di esitazione nel chiamarlo con il suo titolo. Razionalmente era giusto, Pike era stato suo superiore, irrazionalmente sentiva che l'altro aveva usurpato il posto che spettava al legittimo Capitano della nave.  
La cerimonia di presentazione dell'equipaggio si sarebbe svolta nel molo appena Spock avesse finito di indossare la sua divisa blu da Primo Ufficiale Scientifico, al cospetto dei guardiamarina che avevano incontrato prima, tra i quali c'era anche Jim.  
Quando il vulcaniano ebbe preso posto accanto a Bones, tra i suoi compagni d'avventure nella realtà come Scott, Sulu e Checov, Pike salutò i ragazzi spiegando loro che l'Enterprise era figlia di quella nuova generazione tecnologica che avrebbe portato gli uomini, e dunque la Flotta, lì dove nessun'altro era stato prima.  
"Presto intraprenderemo un viaggio quinquennale fino ai confini dello spazio, conosceremo e stringeremo alleanze con nuove specie, estenderemo i confini della Federazione e dunque aiuteremo la pace a perdurare! Adesso però, lasciate che vi presenti il mio equipaggio, o almeno coloro che hanno ottenuto un'altra gradazione e che hanno accettato di seguirmi in quest'avventura! L'ingegnere capo, il signor Montgomery Scott, l'Ufficiale Medico Capo, Leonard McCoy, il Pilota e la sua spalla nonchè abile navigatore, Hikaru Sulu e Pavel Andreivich Checov." ognuno dei nomi venne salutato con un quieto applauso.  
"Infine abbiamo scovato il nostro Primo Ufficiale!" annunciò allegro il Capitano con un sorriso rassicurante, come se ognuno di quei guardiamarina avesse bisogno di essere tranquillizzato su quel particolare aspetto della cosa. Spock li guardò e notò solo tante espressioni annoiate.L'unico a fare eccezione era Jim che sembrava perso in chissà quali pensieri: la sua espressione passò dall'esultanza alla più totale confusione nel giro di pochi istanti. Spock non ebbe bisogno di indagare a lungo per scoprirne la causa.  
La sua realtà e quella di Jim si erano finalmente incontrate, creando un'immagine speculare l'una dell'altra: nella propria realtà Jim non esisteva per gli altri fra i guardiamarina, viceversa, nel frammento di Jim, lui non stava per essere presentato come Primo Ufficiale.  
L'unica cosa rimasta unica ed immutata era l'Enterprise, esclusi loro, ovviamente. Spock non ne era particolarmente sorpreso, questo non faceva che confermare quanto avesse formulato prima, ovvero che l'unico luogo in cui avrebbero avuto una realtà in comune e al di fuori del Djinn era all'interno dell'Enterprise. Dall'espressione di Jim, capì che anche lui aveva raggiunto, anche se vagamente, la stessa conclusione.  
No, nulla di questo poteva sorprenderlo, nulla se non l'annuncio del primo ufficiale della dimensione di Jim.  
"E' per questo che abbiamo scelto fra gli Ufficiali più onorevoli, di affidare il ruolo di Primo Ufficiale a _George Joseph Kirk._ "  
Ecco chi, per tutto quel tempo, aveva preso il suo posto nella mente di Jim.  
  
 


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doveva prendere una decisione, ed in fretta: Spock o suo padre?  
> La risposta era semplice.  
> "Non muoverti!" ordinò Jim, puntandogli contro il phaser.

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 10/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

** _Don't go where I can't reach you._ **

 

 ****Ten  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
Il suo corpo si tese, e la mascella si serrò mentre analizzava lastrana sensazione che aveva scosso il suo corpo; poi capì: meraviglia.

A pochi passi da lui, si trovava il - sepper per dodici intensi minuti - Capitano della _USS Kelvin_ , colui che era ricordato come un eroe da tutta la Flotta per il sacrificio compiuto per la salvezza di ottocento uomini, tra i quali sua moglie e il suo secondo genito, James T. Kirk.  
Spock avvertì un'ondata di rispetto e di ammirazione mentre osservava l'uomo che aveva la stessa espressione fiera del figlio, gli stessi occhi di un azzurro simile al cielo di Vulcano di prima mattina, la stessa aura di umiltà, impulsività ed attitudine al comando... _eppure_ qualcosa non andava, qualcosa era _sbagliata_ nel modo in cui sorrideva a suo figlio. Non era un sorriso mesto, no era un sorriso sincero: era il sorriso compiaciuto di un uomo che ha raggiunto un qualche scopo e Spock sentiva che quella soddisfazione non derivava dalla promozione a finto Primo Ufficiale. Rivolse lo sguardo verso Jim: la sorpresa era svanita così com'era nata, sostituita dal sospetto.  
"Bene è il momento di salire sulla nave, signori" furono i due Pike a spezzare il silenzio che era calato dopo gli applausi dovuti a festeggiare le due diverse nomine. Spock si mosse all'istante, impaziente di poter finalmente entrare in contatto con Jim, impaziente di poter finalmente mettere fine a tutto quello.  
Avvertì, più che vedere, lo sguardo dell'altro che lo seguiva passo passo mentre si avviava verso il boccaporto dell'Enterprise. Visto che non potevano comunicare attraverso il legame e nemmeno con le parole, il loro era diventato un gioco di sensazioni e di fiducia, soprattutto. Spock ricordò che una volta sua madre gli aveva parlato di un gioco che facevano gli umani, quello di lasciarsi bendare da un amico e muoversi in base alle sue indicazioni. Il fulcro stava nel fidarsi di chi ti guidava.  
Appena prima di sparire avvertì una strana sensazione di malessere.  
Se fosse sua o di Jim, non riuscì a capirlo.  
" _Smettila_." si ordinò fermamente " _concentrati_." S'impose la calma ma era difficile raggiungere la concentrazione necessaria e far prevalere il suo lato vulcaniano.  
Era difficile ignorare quanto la vicinanza di Jim lo avesse cambiato, e Spock non sapeva decidere se in bene o in male.  
Percorse i familiari corridoi della nave finchè non salutarono Scott, sparito verso la sezione del Nucleo di Curvatura. Entrarono nel turboascensore, tutti particolarmente silenziosi.  
"Computer, Ponte di Comando."

In meno di pochi secondi si ritrovarono sulla plancia dove ognuno andò ad occupare meccanicamente il proprio posto. Bones riprese il turboascensore per dirigersi in infermeria.  
Spock osservava il suo equipaggio cercando di capire cosa ci fosse di così sbagliato da renderli così _innaturali,_ e poì il sorriso vuoto di Nyota lo illuminò.  
Conosceva bene il tenente, conosceva bene ogni espressione facciale legata ad ogni emozione, sapeva distinguere i suoi sorrisi falsi da quelli veri e calorosi che aveva rivolto solo a lui. Sapeva che quella donna non sarebbe mai stata in grado di fare un sorriso così spento e vuoto, così da _automa_.  
"Un'equipaggio fantoccio." mormorò Spock, parlando tra sè e sè. Questa cosa era poco chiara: il Djinn aveva reso tutto alla perfezione attingendo, logicamente, dalle loro memorie, cercando di confonderli e di trattenerli lì il più possibile, allora perchè adesso, alle battute finali, aveva smesso di agire da grande illusore qual'era?  
"Ci sono solo due possibilità" vagliò Spock, ragionando in fretta, ritornando ad utilizzare la sua fredda ed inoppugnabile logica "la prima: i suoi poteri si stanno allentando, anche se la ritengo poco plausibile, non è da escludere. Seconda: siamo noi che ci stiamo esaurendo al punto tale che non c'è bisogno di tenerci legati a questo mondo più di tanto."  
Se la seconda ipotesi era giusta, lui e Jim, in quel preciso istante, stavano morendo sul letto dell'infermeria, sotto gli sguardi impotenti degli altri.

  
  
  
*°*°

  
  
Jim non attese di potersi congratulare con suo padre per quella nuova conquista, e se quella fosse stata la realtà probabilmente si sarebbe quasi divertito ad immaginare la reazione violenta di Winona Kirk alla notizia, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa a cui pensava era salire sull'Enterprise e raggiungere Spock.  
Di sicuro lo avrebbe trovato sul ponte di comando, in piedi accanto alla poltrona del Capitano. Represse uno spasmo di gelosia, e riuscì ad evitare il Capo Gianni appena in tempo, infilandosi all'interno della nave. Nessuno parve accorgersi della sua presenza, tutti sembravano eseguire gesti meccanici, programmati come se fossero un ammasso di robot senz'anima. Ne ebbe la conferma quando passò accanto ad un tranquillissimo capo ingegnere perchè Montgomery Scott non era mai calmo e tranquillo quando ci si apprestava a controllare il Nucleo e le macchine per l'imminente partenza. Sembrava che, in qualche modo, il mondo fasullo in cui si trovava cominciasse a 'perdere colpi', come se stesse esaurendo le sue forze. Esultante attraversò di gran carriera la sala macchine diretto al turboascensore.  
"Computer, Ponte di Comando" le porte trasparenti si chiusero proprio nel momento in cui un agitatissimo George Kirk saliva sull'Enterprise.  
Quando le porte si riaprirono Jim non chiese nemmeno il permesso di salire in plancia, anche perchè sarebbe stato inutile visto che nessuno si curava della sua presenza. Si avvicinò al Capitano Pike contemplandone la figura, ma quello non diede segni di averlo visto, così come Uhura o Sulu.  
" _Fantastico, sono un fantasma adesso_." borbottò mentalmente, perlustrando il Ponte in cerca del Primo Ufficiale, ma questo non c'era. Aveva dato, stupidamente, per scontato che l'avrebbe trovato lì, ma evidentemente anche Spock lo stava cercando e magari si erano mancati per pochi minuti. Tornò al turboascensore di corsa.  
"Computer" ordinò impaziente "localizza il Signor Spock"  
Jim fissò lo schermo confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Perchè diavolo Spock si trovava nella stiva? Non poteva avere alcun interesse per il Primo Ufficiale, no?  
Scrollando le spalle s'infilò nell'ascensore, diretto alla stiva.

 

*°*°*  
  
La stiva era piena di _cose_ che Jim non riusciva ad individuare al meglio, scarsamente illuminate com'erano dalle fioche luci sulle pareti. Ci sarebbe stato un silenzio assoluto se non fosse stato per il cuore che pompava forte nelle orecchie; non sapeva perchè ma il suo istinto gli diceva che c'era una minaccia vicino a lui, gli suggeriva cautela, lo rimproverava per non aver portato un'arma con sè.  
Un rumore di passi alle sue spalle lo fece voltare immediatamente e col cuore in gola si ritrovò a fronteggiare la figura alta e massiccia di suo padre.  
"Papà!" esclamò, ma abbassò il tono di voce quando quello gli fece freneticamente segno di tacere "che diavolo ti è successo?!?" sussurrò sorpreso quando quello, entrando nel cono di luce fioca, mostrò che stava copiosamente sanguinando dalla spalla sinistra. Era stato colpito da un phaser, senza dubbio.  
"Spock." balbettò solo l'uomo, tenendosi la ferita.  
"Spock _cosa?_ " chiese Jim, incredulo.  
"Mi ha attaccato alle spalle, Jimmy! Ho provato a farlo ragionare ma è fuori di sè!Continua a ripetere che c'è posto per un solo Comandante e..."  
"Aspetta" lo interruppe il giovane Kirk "tu come fai a vederlo?!"  
"Di che diavolo stai parlando, Jim? Ovvio che lo vedo! Lo vedono tutti! Sei impazzito?"  
"No! Non è possibile... io... io ho visto chiaramente i due Pike e un solo Spock, un solo te, una sola Enterprise..!"  
George Kirk fece una smorfia per il dolore e si appoggiò alla parete più vicina. Jim notò un phaser fumante nella mano buona.  
"Ah, ho capito." disse l'uomo, con un'irritante espressione comprensiva "Te l'avevo detto, no? _I Vulcaiani sono manipolatori_ , Jimmy! Quel dannato ti ha convinto chissà di cosa ed adesso vuole metterti contro di me! _Tuo padre_!"  
Il mondo di Jim tremò nuovamente, solo che nessuna visione si alternò alle immagini nitide del presente, no, la mente tremava per la confusione e lo smarrimento.  
Possibile che fosse tutta un'invenzione di quel vulcaniano, di Spock?  
"Jim ascoltami... sono sicuro abbia instaurato un legame mentale con te e so che puoi sentirlo! Magari l'hai conosciuto all'Accademia e ha deciso di vendicarsi di me, attraverso di te."  
"Di che diavolo stai parlando?! Non ho--"  
"Ascoltami figliolo!" lo interruppe bruscamente l'altro "ti ucciderà, capito? Ucciderà me, te e poi Sam e Winona! Tu devi fermarlo! _Devi ucciderlo_ , Jimmy!"  
"Stai mentendo." sibilò il ragazzo, perchè solo il pensiero di dover uccidere Spock, solo la prospettiva che questo volesse ucciderlo era semplicemente ridicola! No?  
"Lo so, Jim, che ti sembra impossibile, d'accordo? Ho sperimentato anche io i poteri di un vulcaniano lungo la mia carriera: ti fanno credere cose impossibili e ti confondono, ti portano dalla loro parte. Ho visto Ufficiali addestratissimi fare cose orribili sotto gli ordini di un vulcaniano e questo Spock non è diverso!"  
"No!" esalò Jim, scioccato "ti sbagli! E' Spock, dannazione!"  
"Credi che siate legati, Jim, ma è tutta una finzione! Ha approfittato di te, ragazzo mio, ha finto di essere tuo amico, il tuo t'hy'la o quel che era, e ha fatto in modo da ottenere la tua incondizionata fiducia! Ti ha torturato durante le notti, lo so perchè ho sentito che urlavi il suo nome, dirante la notte. Lo so, Jim, ok? Però devi credermi: non è quello che sembra. Vuole distruggere la Flotta. Vuole ucciderci tutti."  
Jim si portò una mano alla fronte, gemendo in preda al dolore. La testa che gli scoppiava: si sentiva letteralmente spaccato a metà: Chi mentiva? Chi diceva la verità? Cos'era finzione, cos'era realtà? Perchè suo padre avrebbe dovuto mentirgli? Perchè era difficile credergli? Perchè era più facile fidarsi di un alieno? _Chi era l'alieno_?  
Mentre la sua mente era affollata da mille domande, altri passi, frettolosi, risuonarono qualche metro lontano da loro; la testa di Jim scattò in avanti, le orecchie tese anche se sapeva chiaramente chi era. Strappò il phaser dalle mani di suo padre proprio mentre uno Spock pallido ed agitato lo raggiungeva.   
_Non può essere lui. I vulcaniani non sono agitati._  
"Jim." esclamò, il viso impassibile mentre gli occhi bruciavano di gioia.  
I due Kirk lo fissavano: uno con aria ostile, l'altro confuso e smarrito come non si era mai sentito in vita sua.  
Doveva prendere una decisione, ed in fretta: Spock o suo padre?  
La risposta era semplice.  
"Non muoverti!" ordinò Jim, puntandogli contro il phaser.  
Spock non riuscì a sopprimere la sorpresa.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentì dentro di sè un'innaturale sensazione di freddo; durò solo un attimo, ma capì che non apparteneva a lui, bensì a Spock. Rabbrividì.

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 11/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn>  
**Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

 

 _ **Eleven**_  
  
 

 

** **

 

  
  
"Non capisco" ammise Spock, aggottando le sopracciglia "che sta succedendo, Jim?"  
"Sparagli figliolo!" urlò un sanguinante George Kirk, ormai accasciato per terra, con espressione sofferente; Jim lo ignorò, totalmente preso dal vulcaniano.  
"Spiegamelo tu, cosa succede." ribatté, senza abbassare il phaser. 

Non riusciva a capire perché era così guardigno nei suoi confronti, perché una parte della sua mente avesse ceduto alle parole di suo padre, l'avesse ributtato in quel limbo fatto di sospetto e dubbio quando l'altra parte di sé voleva disperatamente abbassare il phaser ed avvicinarglisi. Erano a pochi passi di distanza e lui non riusciva a muoversi, a sciogliere i dubbi: lanciò una rapida occhiata a suo padre e si chiese perché non riusciva a fidarsi dell'uomo che lo aveva messo al mondo. Per tutta la vita non aveva avuto altro che il desiderio di somigliargli, di renderlo fiero di lui e dimostrargli che era migliore persino di lui...  
"Jim, ascoltami" la voce calma di Spock attirò nuovamente la sua attenzione "siamo stati avvelenati da una specie aliena chiamata Djinn. Quella che stiamo vivendo adesso _è una fantasia_." scandì bene queste tre parole, come se avesse voluto imprimerne la genuinità nella sua mente solo con la voce "Tuo padre è il Djinn. Mia madre è il Djinn. In questo esatto momento stiamo morendo, sul letto d'infermeria a bordo dell'Enterprise di cui sei il Capitano e io il tuo Primo Ufficiale. So che te lo ricordi, lo sento, non lasciarti confondere ulteriormente dalle sue parole. Fidati di me."  
"Cos'è un Djinn?"  
"E' un alieno di una specie che dovrebbe essere estinta da tanto tempo, Jim. Si nutre del suo ospite attraverso il veleno, lo rende inerte regalandogli un'illusione, un sogno che realizza il tuo desiderio più nascosto. Desideravi conoscere tuo padre, la vita che avresti avuto con lui e il Djinn ha fatto in modo che l'avessi, così che avresti desiderato di rimanere chiuso nella tua mente per sempre, ma, come ben sai, le cose non sono eterne, nemmeno le fantasie. Hai visto qualcuno del nostro equipaggio, vero? Vuoti, automi senza spessore: il potere del Djinn si sta esaurendo perché tu ti stai spegnendo."  
Tutto quello aveva senso, dannazione: ricordava vagamente particolari di quello che gli stava raccontando Spock. Era cominciato tutto sul pianeta sconosciuto. Era partito tutto da quei fiori colorati...  
" _T'hy'la_ " disse all'improvviso, ritornando al presente "che vuol dire? _Sei tu_?" sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto rivolgergli quella domanda, che avrebbe dovuto saperlo già da sé che cosa volesse significare per lui, per Spock, per entrambi e il senso di colpa lo stava divorando come se gli avesse arrecato un'offesa irreparabile. Sentì dentro di sè un'innaturale sensazione di freddo; durò solo un attimo, ma capì che non apparteneva a lui, bensì a Spock. Rabbrividì.

  
 

  
*°*°

  
  
Controllare le emozioni era sempre stato il suo obiettivo, dimostrare a tutti che era perfettamente in grado di essere un Vulcaniano a tutti gli effetti anche preservando il suo lato umano. 

Poche volte Spock aveva fallito ed aveva ceduto sotto il peso delle sue emozioni: quando, da ragazzo, quei ragazzini avevano offeso sua madre; quando questa era morta assieme a Vulcano e quando Jim aveva insinuato che lui non l'avesse mai amata. Ancora quando aveva visto Pike morire ed era stato ad un passo dal morire lui stesso in un vulcano e soprattutto quando Jim era morto.

Aveva pianto, la sofferenza e la rabbia l'avevano travolto come un'uragano ed altrettanto prepotentemente l'aveva colpito la consapevolezza che James T. Kirk, suo amico e Capitano, fosse semplicemente qualcosa in più di questi titoli. 

Infine quando avevano stabilito il loro legame mentale, quando si erano uniti sia nel modo dei vulcaniani sia in quello terrestre. Mente e corpo. Le loro due anime che si univano e divenivano _katra,_ un'unica anima. Più volte da quando quell'assurdità era iniziata, Spock aveva avvertito una leggera pressione ed una costante interferenza nel loro legame ed in alcuni momenti aveva temuto che questo potesse allentarsi fino al punto di spezzarsi. Quando si era ritrovato ad osservare il viso di George Kirk aveva capito quale fosse l'interferenza. Non gli era piaciuto, certo, sentirsi messo da parte per una copia squallida di un uomo così coraggioso, ma aveva accettato conoscendo il desiderio recondito del suo compagno di conoscere suo padre. Eppure sentirgli chiedere cosa fossero l'uno per l'altro, vedere come in poche parole il Djinn fosse riuscito a mettere in crisi la fiducia che Jim riponeva in lui era... _destabilizzante_. 

Faceva male, a dirla tutta.  
"T'hy'la" rispose comunque "vuol dire che tu sei mio fratello, mio amico e mio compagno. Sei tutto. Siamo legati mentalmente, Jim. I miei pensieri e le mie emozioni dentro di te e viceversa." e poi attese perchè non c'era nient'altro che potesse fare se non lasciare che la consapevolezza convincesse Jim che diceva il vero, che lui era la realtà, non il resto.  
"Jim! Non ascoltarlo, cerca di manipolarti! Mi ha colpito figliolo... morto, Jim, mi vuole morto."  
 _Sì, è vero_ , ammise a se stesso Spock, turbato. L'ultima persona per la quale aveva provato un letale istinto era stato Khan, il potenziato.  
"Sai bene che non è così, Jim. Cerca dentro di te, il nostro legame è lì."

  
  
  
*°*°

 

  
  
T'hy'la. Compagno. Fratello. Amante. Legame. Katra.  
Adesso era tutto chiaro. I sentimenti per Spock, la fiducia, i sogni e la voce, il considerare suo padre quasi un ostacolo e il desiderio di ritrovarlo... il Djinn che aveva approfittato della sua debolezza, e lui che era stato un vero idiota.  
' _Sai bene che non è così, Jim. Cerca dentro di te, il nostro legame è lì.'_  
Non aveva bisogno di cercare perché adesso capiva quello che il suo istinto, sin da quando si era ritrovato sulla sua moto, in casa fra i suoi parenti, aveva cercato di dirgli: ' _Non sono loro la tua famiglia, Jimmy, o almeno, non sono la tua unica famiglia. Cerca.'_  
E lui non aveva capito che cercare significava prima guardarsi dentro: il senso di colpa, lo smarrimento, il freddo e i dubbi, i sospetti erano segnali che lui non era riuscito a cogliere. Persino il trovarsi faccia a faccia con Spock, sentirne la voce, non l'aveva ancora convinto.

Adesso però _sentiva_ chiaramente il loro legame mentre si tendeva e diventava forte, lo riscaldava e gli faceva scivolare via l'intollerabile sensazione di solitudine, l'inconscia sensazione di essere stato separato a forza da una parte di sè.

Erano di nuovo connessi. Era di nuovo completo.  
"Mi hai manipolato" disse, rompendo l'innaturale silenzio che si era venuto a creare "stai giocando con la mia mente, hai ferito la persona a cui tengo di più, hai tentato di uccidermi."  
Doveva fare qualcosa che gli costava tutta la sua volontà, qualcosa che l'avrebbe tormentato per i mesi, forse anni a venire. Avrebbe perso ore di sonno, magari la sua sanità mentale ma sapeva che, finché Spock sarebbe stato lì al suo fianco, com'era e sempre sarebbe stato, allora non gl'importava. 

Poteva farcela.  
George Kirk, o meglio il Djinn, convinto che le parole di Jim fossero rivolte a Spock, rilassò la sua espressione, convinto di aver ormai vinto la partita.  
"Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto che cosa avrei fatto se avessi mai potuto incontrare mio padre." continuò Jim, ad alta voce questa volta, in modo che anche il Djinn potesse sentire, cercando di tenera salda la voce, e ricacciare indietro la dolorosa stretta al petto che minacciava di soffocarlo.  
"Ho capito che la prima cosa sarebbe stata quella di _guardarlo_ , godermi la nostra somiglianza e poi gioire delle nostre differenze. Quando poi, mi fossi ritenuto soddisfatto, mi sarei arrabbiato. Illogicamente – mi direbbe qualcuno – visto che il suo sacrificio ha salvato me e mia madre, visto che io posso capirlo perchè sono il Capitano dell'Enterprise e non c'è cosa che non farei per la mia famiglia, ma mi sarei arrabbiato lo stesso e gli avrei urlato contro tutti i momenti in cui non c'è stato, in cui ho avuto bisogno della sua presenza, di essere incoraggiato, protetto da quel bastardo zotico di mio zio, dalla mia stessa stupidità. E poi l'avrei abbracciato di nuovo e l'avrei ringraziato perchè, quello che ha fatto, è bastato a riempire i giorni di vuoto e ad appagare la mancanza. Anche se non l'avevo capito ancora." parlava al Djinn ma continuava a fissare Spock, sentendolo nel retro della propria mente come una coperta. Era caldo, molto caldo, ma piacevole, rassicurante. Suo.  
Puntò il phaser contro George Kirk, solo che al suo posto c'era un essere dalla pelle grigiognola ricoperto di ghirigori di colore nero, gli occhi di un vivido blu elettrico.  
"Lo devo riconoscere: se non fosse stato per te, amico, non avrei capito un sacco di cose." caricò il phaser e quello riprese le sembianze di suo padre. 

Jim fu sommerso, per un attimo, dalla tristezza.  
 _Jim.  
Lo so._  
Poi, all'improvviso, mentre Jim fissava gli occhi di suo padre, pronto ad ucciderlo, il silenzio esplose di nuovo, frantumato in mille pezzi, come vetro, dallo sbattere violento della porta contro il muro. Jim vide Spock che si voltava e avvertì la sorpresa far vibrare il loro legame.  
Amanda Grayson entrò di gran carriera nella stanza.  
 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un attimo dopo Jim era scomparso e Feisal cadeva a terra, morto.  
> "Jim!" urlò Spock, tendendo la mano verso il punto in cui era sparito, inutilmente.

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 12/13  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn)  
 **Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 __Twelve  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
"Madre!" Spock non riuscì a fermarsi nel pronunciare quella parola nonostante quella non fosse sua madre. Avrebbe dovuto provare rabbia verso la creatura che non solo aveva preso le sue sembianze ma che aveva quasi ucciso lui e Jim... ma non ce n'era, nel suo cuore pulsava solo un vecchio dolore mai estinto.  
"Spock!" la donna, minuta ed affannata, corse verso di lui e lo abbracciò; il vulcaniano rimase impietrito, cosciente dello sguardo del suo compagno.  
 _Spock.  
Lo so._  
"Tu!" ululò George, richiamando l'attenzione del Djinn femmina, la quale aveva ripreso per pochi istanti il suo vero aspetto, mostrando gli occhi di un viola acceso.  
"Uccidili e facciamola finita! Manca poco ormai..!"  
"No!" urlò quella, guardando Spock spaventata, stringendogli convulsamente un braccio. Per quanto si sentisse nauseato, non riusciva ad allontanarsi.

C'era qualcosa di diverso in quel Djinn, qualcosa di umano. _Qualcosa_ di sua madre.  
George ridusse gli occhi a fessura, sibilando furioso.   
"Stupida!" le urlò, facendola sobbalzare "così ci ucciderai entrambi!"   
"Di che diavolo stai parlando?" urlò a sua volta Jim, continuando a tenerlo sotto tiro. Spock prestava scarsa attenzione ai due, troppo preso a studiare l'esemplare che gli stava accanto, preso a confrontarlo con il ricordo che aveva di sua madre...

"Ho capito" sussurrò, rivolto a nessuno in particolare.  
"Cosa?" lo interrogò subito il biondo.  
" _Ricordi_. Ti sei fusa con il ricordo di mia madre così profondamente che..."  
"...ne è diventata l'incarnazione." ringhiò rabbioso l'altro alieno, guardandola in tralice "Le avevo detto di smetterla di giocare alla mamma e farti fuori subito!"  
"Tu non puoi capire" mormorò afflitta ma decisa l'altra, guardandolo fisso negli occhi "io gli voglio bene. E' mio figlio!"  
"Lui non è tuo figlio!" urlarono insieme i due Kirk, facendola trasalire. Spock provò un'illogico istinto di protezione nei suoi confronti.  
 _Spock, sai benissimo che non è tua madre._  
...  
Spock!  
Logicamente lei non è mia madre, Capitano, paradossalmente lo è.  
Dannazione Spock!  
Jim.  
Cazzo.  
"Madre"  
"Va tutto bene, Spock. Andrà tutto bene, non morirai. Ascoltami-"  
"No! Fadwa non osare..!"  
"Perdonami Feisal" si scusò Fadwa, gli occhi lucidi "ma non posso permettergli di morire. Ho già perso un figlio, non lascerò morire anche lui."  
"Fadwa, ascoltami tu: _lui non è tuo figlio_. Sei solo confus--" iniziò conciliante lui.  
"No" lo interruppe quella "sono perfettamente cosciente di quello che sto facendo. Questa donna avrebbe sacrificato tutto per suo figlio, e io la capisco. _La sento_ dentro di me, capisci?"  
"No, non capisco."  
"Perdonami" sussurrò ancora quella, poi tornò a fissare Spock "l'unico modo per salvarvi la vita è ucciderci. Ora."  
"Non..." Spock si sentiva confuso mentre i ricordi della morte di Amanda si sovrapponevano al dolore e alla rabbia che questi scatenavano.  
"Non hai tempo da perdere." estrasse un lungo pugnale d'argento dalla veste e lo obbligò a prenderlo. "Andrà tutto bene." e poi, mentre Spock alzava il pugnale contro Fadwa, Feisal afferrò il phaser di Jim, cogliendolo di sorpresa, cercando di uccidere Spock, che, senza pensarci, si era frapposto fra questa e il raggio laser.  
Vide Jim lottare contro Feisal, poi il sibilo del phaser che colpiva qualcosa.  
Un attimo dopo Jim era scomparso e Feisal cadeva a terra, morto.  
"Jim!" urlò Spock, tendendo la mano verso il punto in cui era sparito, inutilmente.  
"Va tutto bene" lo rassicurò la donna "è semplicemente tornato alla vita e devi farlo anche tu, Spock."  
Lentamente il vulcaniano si voltò nuovamente verso di lei.  
"Madre" mormorò, stringendo forte l'elsa del pugnale d'argento "mi dispiace."  
Non gl'importava che quella fosse solo una copia o una rappresentazione materiale dei ricordi e del legame che aveva con sua madre, sentiva comunque il bisogno di scusarsi, di ricordarle che lui aveva fatto di tutto per salvarla ma non era stato abbastanza.  
Scusarsi perchè nemmeno come figlio era riuscito.  
"Lo so." Amanda sorrise con serenità mentre un rivolo di sangue giallognolo colava lungo il suo mento.  
L'ultima cosa che Spock vide, prima che il mondo attorno sbiadisse e lui ritornasse a fluttuare, furono gli occhi viola di Fadwa.  
  
  
*°*°  
  
"Dannato bastardo!" fu la prima cosa che si sentì urlare contro, quando riaprì gli occhi: Bones era accanto a lui, gli occhi marcati da due profonde occhiaie, l'espressione rabbiosa contrastava con il sollievo espresso dagli occhi; accanto a lui, Uhura.  
"Bentornato, Capitano" fu l'unica cosa che gli disse, sorridendo, prima di tornare a posare lo sguardo sul letto accanto al suo, dove avrebbe dovuto esserci lui.  
"Spock!" gracchiò Jim, cercando di mettersi seduto ma senza successo, mentre il panico dilagava in lui come una marea.  
"Sta giù, incosciente!" lo rimproverò il medico, costringendolo a rimettersi steso "le sue condizioni fisiche si stanno ristabilendo. Jim, sono sicuro che si sveglierà da un momento all'altro." aggiunse con più gentilezza, cercando di placarlo.  
Ci riuscì: Jim sapeva che Bones non gli avrebbe mai detto una bugia, non so una cosa importante come la vita di Spock. Prese un breve respiro e si voltò verso il letto di fianco, contemplando, in attesa, la figura ancora immobile del suo compagno.  
 _Avanti Spock_ , pensò e Spock non ci si mise molto a ritornare tra loro e, a differenza di Jim, riusciva già a mettersi seduto, anche se i suoi movimenti non avevano la stessa velocità e sicurezza di sempre. Si guardarono e Jim sorrise, avvertendo il legame vibrare forte e chiaro fra loro. Gli angoli della bocca del vulcaniano si sollevarono appena, ma per Jim fu abbastanza.  
"Nyota" lo sentì dire "non c'è alcun bisogno di piangere. Siamo stati via, a giudicare dalle vostre condizioni, solo due giorni."  
"Non è mica nulla, stupido elfo!" brontolò Bones, guardandolo severo "siete stati ad un passo dal morire, dannazione! Smettila di essere così composto."  
"Non vedo il motivo per il quale dovrei avere un crollo emotivo, Dottor McCoy" ribattè tranquillamente l'altro "forse per voi umani è normale drammatizzare qualsiasi cosa, ma noi vulcaniani siamo differenti: quel che fatto è fatto, adesso siamo qui."  
Bones sbuffò, visibilmente irritato e borbottò quello che, alle orecchie di Jim e – lui sapeva – di un certo vulcaniano, era tutti agli effetti un 'insensibile bastardo dalle orecchie a punta'.  
A parte questo Jim osservava di sottecchi Spock parlare con Uhura, perplesso: nonostante le sue parole, avvertiva chiaramente, come se fosse suo, il turbamento della sua mente.  
Spock?  
Va tutto bene, Jim.  
Non è colpa tua.  
Lo so.  
Allora smettila di tormentarti.  
L'ho uccisa.  
Hai ucciso il Djinn, non lei.  
E' illogico, Jim, ma umanamente sento che sia la stessa cosa.  
No, invece.   
"Dove crede di andare?" urlò all'improvviso Bones, interrompendo la loro conversazione mentale.  
"Ovviamente in plancia, Dottore." replicò candidamente il vulcaniano: si era rimesso in piedi, le mani dietro la schiena nella sua solita posa rigida. Poteva sembrare in forma ma a Jim, come a Bones, non sfuggì il tremolio accennato delle gambe.  
"Si rimetta seduto, ora!" il dottore lo minacciò con un hypospray, avanzando verso di lui di qualche passo. Spock non si scompose minimamente, si limitò semplicemente ad inarcare un sopracciglio.  
"Dottore le posso assicurare che non ho alcun bisogno di un hypospray. Se può servire a calmarla la informo che le mie condizioni fisiche miglioreranno attraverso la meditazione. Come ho già asserito più volte, noi vulcaniani siamo diversi da voi umani."  
"Dannazione Spock!" ribattè l'altro "faccia come vuole, ma come medico le ordino di tornarsene immediatamente in cabina e riprendersi."  
"Non ne vedo il motivo" protestò il vulcaniano "sono perfettamente in grado di reggermi in piedi, come lei ben vede, e posso tornare già, nell'immediato, a svolgere la mia funzione di Primo Ufficiale e facente funzione di Capitano, in attesa che questo si riprenda pienamente. Sarebbe altamente illogico lasciare la nave senza una guida, come ricorda spesso lei, Dottore, lo spazio è pieno di pericoli e minacce improvvise e non è detto che non avremo ripercussioni dal pianeta per averne ucciso due abitanti."  
"Non c'è nessuno sul pianeta! Probabilmente sono solo quei due Djinn ad esservisi fermati!" ribattè Bones "Siamo sopravvissuti due giorni, Spock, possiamo farcela qualche altra ora senza la sua fulgida figura da vulcaniano impettito!"  
Spock corrugò la fronte, Jim ridacchiò forte, troppo divertito dalla loro discussione. Spesso i due litigavano e si punzecchiavano e lui a stento si tratteneva dalla voglia di prendere popcorn e godersi lo spettacolo; si limitava semplicemente a trattenere le risate fino alla fine, con grande frustrazione di Bones e perplessità da parte di Spock.  
" _I vulcaniani non ingaggiano futili discussioni, Capitano_ " gli aveva detto una volta, e lui si era semplicemente limitato ad alzare un sopracciglio – in una sua perfetta imitazione – scettico.  
Questa volta però, nonostante fosse divertito, era dalla parte di Bones.  
"Diglielo anche tu, Jim!" rincarò quest'ultimo come se avesse percepito i suoi pensieri.  
"Spock, Bones ha ragione. Possono farcela anche senza di noi per qualche ora."  
"Non sono d'accordo, Capitano."  
Jim sospirò stancamente. Perchè doveva sempre finire così?  
"Comandante, questo è un ordine."

Jim avvertì il disappunto dell'altro, ma lo ignorò, preferendo rivolgersi ad Uhura che, per tutta la conversazione, era rimasta in disparte ad osservare.  
"Tenente torni in plancia, dica a Sulu di resistere ancora un po." e le fece l'occhiolino mentre lei annuiva e spariva dietro la porta dell'infermeria.  
"A questo punto" mormorò Spock, sconfitto "mi ritiro nella mia cabina. Con permesso." e sparì anche lui qualche attimo dopo, lasciando soli Bones e Jim.  
"E' così testardo." si lamentò il primo, accasciandosi sulla sedia che aveva occupato per due giorni interi ed una notte.  
"Lo so, a volte è irritante." Jim annuì, accennando un sorriso che morì subito, sostituito da un lungo sospiro. Sentiva su di sè lo sguardo dell'altro, ma non sarebbe stato lui ad iniziare la conversazione.  
"Dannazione Jim, ti decidi ad aprir bocca? Sono stato due giorni ad assistere voi due scriteriati, cercando di tenervi in vita senza sapere che diavolo stava succedendo."  
Jim sospirò ancora, ed ancora una volta sapeva che Bones aveva ragione. Non ci aveva riflettuto molto, ma adesso sentiva il peso di tutto ciò che era accaduto. Aveva ancora sulla lingua il sapore di una ita che avrebbe potuto essere sua e non lo era stata.  
E poi suo padre. Deglutì, fissando ostinatamente le lenzuola.  
"I Djinn hanno creato il loro universo sulla base dei nostri ricordi e dei nostri desideri."  
Bones non disse nulla, aspettando che continuasse.  
"Ho conosciuto mio padre." e poi Jim gli raccontò tutto quello che aveva vissuto in quei due giorni: i dubbi, l'aver sempre desiderato di conoscere suo padre, di vedere la sua famiglia felice e riunita, di passare del tempo con George Kirk, il suo eroe ed anche la persona alla quale, in maniera pressocchè uguale, voleva e non assomigliare. 

Gli raccontò ogni cosa e fu lieto di notare che l'altro lo lasciò parlare senza interromperlo nemmeno una volta.  
Dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati Jim aveva subito capito che lui e quel dottore ubriacone sarebbero diventati ottimi amici. Il loro rapporto era basato su quel cameratismo che può nascere solo da due persone affini e complementari come loro, da due persone che avevano ricevuto parecchie batoste nella vita ma che ancora andavano avanti.  
Bones era il suo migliore amico ed il fratello maggiore che aveva perso quando Sam se n'era andato di casa.  
"Figli di puttana" mormorò alla fine, quando lui ebbe finito di parlare.  
"Già" sbadigliò "sono stanco. Perchè sono stanco?"  
"Perchè non hai lottato solo mentalmente: il tuo corpo è stato esposto ad un forte stress quando il veleno ha cominciato a diffondersi e a reagire, aiutato dall'antidoto. Quando ti sentirai meglio potrai mangiare qualcosa di solido."  
"Finalmente!" esultò il biondo ma il sorriso inquietante di Bones spense in lui ogni euforia. "Cosa?"  
Il sorriso dell'altro si allargò ancora di più.  
"Ooh, vedrai!" e rise, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca. Bones poteva apparire burbero all'esterno ma aveva un gran cuore, eppure non bisognava sottovalutarlo: quando Leonard McCoy rideva c'era poco da star tranquilli. Soprattutto lui, Jim, aveva da temere.  
"Non costringermi ad abbandonarti su Deltha Vega, Dottore." mormorò, scivolando lentamente nel sonno.  
"Ne sarà valsa la pena." rispose l'altro. "Jim?"  
"Uhm?"  
"Sono felice che tu sia tornato." e poi si addormentò.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...più caldo del sole di Vulcano, più bello dei molteplici paesaggi della Terra.

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James T. Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy, Montgomery Scotty Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Checov.  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Chapter** : 13/13  
 **Genere** : Angst, introspettivo, sentimentale..  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, dream._  
 **Summary** : "Mentre tu sogni, io affronto i miei demoni. Puoi sentire la mia voce che ti chiama da lontano? Non lasciarmi. Non andare dove io non posso raggiungerti."  
 **Note** : Le piante hanno le stesse caratteristiche del Djinn, creatura di cui si parla anche in Supernatural. Per info: [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jinn)  
 **Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.

 

 

 

_Don't go where I can't reach you._

 

 

 

Thirteeen   
  
  


 

  
Spock rimase nella sua cabina per il resto della giornata, chiuso in se stesso, concentrato per un'intensa meditazione che avrebbe dovuto lavare via i ricordi e le emozioni provate nel mondo dei Djinn, riportandolo ad un autocontrollo dignitoso.  
Tuttavia sembrava non funzionare granché: nella sua mente tornava a mostrarsi, in alternanza, sua madre che cadeva giù insieme al resto di Vulcano e Fadwa che si era così tanto fusa con i suoi ricordi da credere di essere lei. E poi c'erano il rimorso e il senso di colpa che lo assillavano e disturbavano la sua metà vulcaniana, turbando la sua mente al punto che mantenere la concentrazione diventava sempre più difficile.  
In tutto quello, per essere sicuro di non aggravare il carico emotivo del suo compagno, aveva preferito innalzare scudi mentali che impedissero a quel tipo di emozione di penetrare nella mente dell'altro. Non gli piaceva quella situazione: i vulcaniani non mentivano e anche l'omissione, per logica, era parte del mentire ma se era per il bene di Jim, non gl'importava granchè.  
Non era solo per Jim, comunque. Provava vergogna per la sua debolezza nel non riuscire a disciplinare la sua parte irrazionale, provava rabbia perchè aveva dovuto assistere nuovamente alla morte di sua madre e non aveva potuto fare nulla ed era triste perchè ricordarlo era semplicemente doloroso. 

A volte faceva male rendersi conto che, nonostante tutti gli sforzi fatti, era sempre quel ragazzino che aveva fatto a botte con i suoi compagni, dimostrando loro di non essere degno di stare fra i vulcaniani. Gli sembrava di aver fatto tanta strada per poi ritrovarsi sempre al punto di partenza.  
Il rumore lontano della porta che si apriva e di passi felpati che si avvicinavano, lo convinsero ad uscire dalla fase di meditazione, per accogliere il suo compagno. La vista di Jim sembrò tranquillizzarlo perchè rilassò i muscoli che non si era nemmeno accorto di aver irrigidito al punto tale che, se fosse stato umano, si sarebbe fatto veramente male.  
"Scusa" disse Jim, sedensoglisi accanto "non volevo disturbare la tua meditazione."  
"Non importa. Vedo che il dottor McCoy le ha dato il benestare per uscire dall'infermeria, Capitano."  
" _Jim_ e no, sono scappato via. Bones mi ucciderà ma... volevo vederti." Spock avvertì il suo sguardo ansioso, prima che aggiungesse "Mi stai escludendo, vero?"  
Il moro strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, rifiutandosi di guardarlo negli occhi: non era un'accusa certo, ma non gli piaceva dover nascondere cose di se stesso al suo t'hy'la quando gli aveva promesso che, nel momento in cui avevano creato il loro legame, il suo essere gli apparteneva per intero e viceversa.  
Il calore di Jim era confortante e per un po' rimasero in silenzio, beandosi della reciproca vicinanza. Sembravano passati molti più giorni da quando avevano avuto modo di stare insieme a quel modo.  
Un'eternità. Non mi piace quando mi escludi dalla tua mente, Spock.  
Mi dispiace, _t'hy'la_ , non volevo farti carico del mio peso emotivo.  
Jim sospirò, porgendogli indice e medio. Un bacio vulcaniano.  
Spock unì subito le dita alle sue, rendendosi sconto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse affamato di contatto, di vicinanza, di Jim. Solo poche ore prima aveva rischiato di perderlo di nuovo e definitivamente. Istintivamente strinse l'altra mano intorno al polso del biondo, per impedirgli di allontanare le loro mani. Jim non disse nulla, lasciandosi scappare solo un piccolo sospiro. Spock sapeva che anche lui aveva fame.  
"Dovresti smetterla di trattarmi come se fossi di vetro, sai?" s'imbronciò "e poi quando hai qualche problema dovresti parlarmene, altrimenti qual'è lo scopo del nostro legame?"  
Vergogna. Rimorso. Paura. Rabbia. Tristezza, Preoccupazione.  
Spock lasciò che tutte queste emozioni si riversassero nell'altro, concedendogli di scoprire il nodo che turbava la sua mente. Jim trattenne il fiato, cercando di assorbirle e discenderle dalle sue, ma Spock avvertì che molte di queste erano già presenti dentro di lui e si fusero alle sue.

Una felice famiglia Kirk pronta per la cena, suo padre che lo guardava diventare Capitano e poi la scoperta che era tutto finto.   
Il ricordo dell'USS Kelvin mentre esplodeva, suo padre morto lasciandogli in dono la vita e il nome...

"Dannazione" Jim imprecò, passandosi una mano sul viso; Spock gliel'afferrò gentilmente, stringendola nella sua.  
"Sono sicuro che sarebbe fiero di te." gli sussurrò.  
"Anche lei è fiera di te."  
"Ne sono consapevole. Non ho mai considerato uno svantaggio essere come lei, per metà, anzi, eppure deideravo dimostrare a tutti che potevo essere completamente vulcaniano. Se questo l'abbia ferita non ne ha mai fatto parola, ma mi ha sempre incoraggiato. E' stato disturbante vedere il Djinn prendere le sue sembianze, più di quanto potrei mai essere disposto ad ammettere e nello stesso tempo ho provato un certo piacere nel poterla rivedere. Inoltre ho trovato quest'esperienza incredibilmente..."  
"Interessante?"  
"Sì, ed istruttiva." annuì convinto. Jim lo osservò per un attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere. "Non capisco cosa ci sia di umoristico in quello che ho detto, Jim."  
"Nulla... solo che mi ero preoccupato inutilmente ed invece tu sei sempre lo stesso. Sono felice."  
"Logicamente sono sempre io, Capitano. Dopotutto il veleno né le emozioni sperimentate hanno influito sul mio sistema né sulla mia psiche a livello profondo... ma sono lieto di averne parlato con te."  
Jim sospirò, esasperato.  
"Non era quello che... aah, lascia perdere. Ed è _Jim_ , Spock, chiamami di nuovo Capitano e giuro che-" ma a Spock non interessava sapere quale sarebbe stata la minaccia che l'altro avrebbe messo in atto e si sporse verso di lui, catturando quelle ultime parole sulle sue labbra, lasciandole scivolare dentro la sua bocca e lungo la sua gola insieme al respiro dell'altro, che mugolò compiaciuto.

Jim lo strinse subito a sè, desideroso di approfondire il contatto. Sospirarono entrambi per la sensazione di pelle contro pelle, il calore confortante della reciproca compagnia, qualcosa che nemmeno l'alieno più forte del mondo avrebbe potuto togliere loro.

Mi sei mancato.  
  
Nessuno dei due pronunciò quelle parole, né a voce né nella propria mente, ma erano presenti in ogni gesto, nel modo che avevano di stringersi l'uno contro l'altro quasi a togliersi aria. Era bello ritrovarsi dopo essersi a lungo cercati nella propria mente, nella coscienza quando tutto sembrava dire loro il contrario di quanto in verità fosse vero.  
Jim si allontanò un attimo dalle labbra di Spock cercando di riprendere fiato ma soprattutto controllo perchè non aveva intenzione di venirsi nei pantaloni solo con un bacio, per quanto intenso fosse. Non voleva che tutto finise così presto, voleva riprendersi ogni attimo che aveva passato lontano da Spock, con i dubbi e le incertezze, la rabbia che veniva dall'essere stato così tardo da non averlo riconosciuto e per il vulcaniano ero lo stesso, e lo sconvolse non poco il primordiale desiderio di sprofondare così tanto in Jim da non fargli più dimenticare, per quanto fosse potente l'alieno in questione, che lui era il suo t'hy'la e che si appartenevano e sempre sarebbero stati l'uno dell'altro.  
 _"James, separato da me e mai lasciato; Jim, sempre presente e mai avuto."_ mormorò mentre gli sfilava rapidamente i vestiti. Jim rise.  
"Mai avuto non proprio." gli rispose, e Spock quasi sollevò interamente gli angoli della bocca.  
"Davvero." mormorò in risposta prima che tutto diventasse una confusa successione di vestiti che venivano gettati via e sudore, calore, imprecazioni ed ansiti, e il corpo di Jim così perfettamente stretto attorno a lui che si muoveva a ritmo con il proprio.  
Il loro orgasmo fu più caldo del sole di Vulcano e più bello dei paesaggi della Terra.  
Bentornato a casa.  
Sì, era quella casa sua.

 

*°*°

  
  
"Coraggio Mr Sulu, vediamo di allontanarci da questo pianeta!" esclamò il Capitano dell'Enterprise, seduto sulla sua poltrona con accanto il suo inseparabile Primo Ufficiale.  
"Sìssignore" rispose il pilota, risvegliando la nave stellare da quello stato di torpore in cui era caduta, mentre si attendeva il suo rilascio dall'infermeria, dove un McCoy parecchio irritato l'aveva rinchiuso, ottenendo così la sua piccola vendetta.

Jim sospettava che la cosa non sarebbe finita lì.  
"Signor Scott! Il Nucleo di curvatura è pronto?" chiese al capo ignegnere, attraverso il comunicatore.  
"Ovviamente, Capitano!"  
"Benissimo! Allora allontaniamoci da questo maledetto pianeta, ne ho avuto già abbastanza di questi Djinn!" detto fatto: pochi secondi e la nave viaggiava in curvatura, diretta verso una nuova avventura.  
"...e un nuovo mortale pericolo!" sbottò Bones, poco entusiasta di riprendere il viaggio nelle profondità dello spazio.  
"Coraggio Bones! Ce la faremo, vero?" ribattè Jim, voltandosi poi verso il suo primo ufficiale.  
"Probabile ma non sicuro, Capitano. Abbiamo il 60,5% di possibilità di completare la nostra missione quinquennale senza morire."  
"Dannazione Spock!" urlarono gli altri due, all'unisono.  
"Lei è di gran conforto" ringhiò il medico "se volete scusarmi credo che andrò a vomitare." e si congedò, barcollando per la plancia.  
Il vulcaniano aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Non capisco il significato del suo gesto."  
"Lascia stare, Spock, è un gesto... scaramantico, sulla Terra."  
"E' illogico la fortuna non c'entra affatto in una missione come la nostra, Capitano."  
"Non è per quello... è per le tue parole, un modo per scongiurare l'eventualità."  
"Continuo a non capire."

Jim scosse la testa, palesemente esasperato.  
"Lascia stare, ok? E' solo una cosa terrestre, dirò a Bones di tenersele per sè, certe cose."  
Però stasera potrei mostrarti esattamente come si fa...  
Jim, non quì.  
Il Capitano scoppiò a ridere, mentre le orecchie del suo primo ufficiale divennero di una leggera tonalità verde. 

Nessuno dei due notò che l'equipaggio si era scambiato un eloquente sguardo divertito e comunque, anche se l'avessero fatto, non ci avrebbero dato molto peso.  
Che si abituino, pensò Kirk, ricevendo la curiosa perplessità del suo partner.  
Quei cinque anni di avventura si prospettavano davvero... _emozionanti_.

 

 

 _ **the end.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 ** _Diario del Capitano, data astrale 06122013, supplemento:_**  
La missione sul pianeta di classe M, soprannominato Djinn, si è conclusa nel migliore dei modi.  
Il sottoscritto Capitano e il suo Primo ufficiale, il signor Spock, hanno totalmente recuperato le loro piene forze e sono pronti a partire verso il prossimo pianeta.  
Kirk, chiudo.  
  
  
 

 


End file.
